Daughter of Flames
by Demonpie17
Summary: No one knew Ran and Shao had a daughter, who was born from their very flames, the eternal flame. Join the Gaang as they continue their adventures with the addition of Aura! Rated T...just because (Picture is Aura)
1. The Fire Bending Masters

**Daughter of Flames**

**Hey guys, Demonpie17 here with a new story. Since I am obsessed with the supernatural genre I am doing yet another story on that genre! I am also putting up Calling of the Moon for adoption :'( I'm just not feeling it. So, if you are interested in taking the story, PM me as soon as possible and I'll give details and see what I can do. This will also be another ZukoxOC stories so if you don't like, don't read. I am also on my Easter break so I should update as much as I can! :D **

**Demonpie17: Aang, the disclaimer.**

**Aang: Sure! Demonpie17 does not, by any way own Avatar: The Last Airbender. She receives no credit at all. **

**Demonpie17: *Upset* Yeah yeah… *sniffle* on with the story…**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**The Fire Bending Masters**

**Aang's P.O.V**

One moment we're at the Western Air Temple, the next we're at the Sun Warriors home land.

"Whoa!" Zuko and I gaped in amazement.

"Even though these buildings are ancient, there's something eerily familiar about them." Zuko spoke out.

He continued "I can tell the Fire Sage's Temples are somehow descended from these.

I turned to him "Ok, we learned something about architecture; maybe we can learn something about firebending. The past can be a great teach- WOAH!" I felt myself falling forward, spikes protruding from the ground. I sent a gust of air out of my mouth, flipping in mid-air, just barley getting to the other side.

"Woahahhhh!" I flapped my arm around my trying to get myself to fall forward to the flat, non-spiked ground.

I looked behind me in fear. "Zuko… I think the past is trying to kill me."

He crouched low, lifting the trip wire into his hands.

"I can't believe it" He said. "This booby trap must be centuries of years old, and it still works!" He concluded.

"There's probably more…maybe this means we shouldn't be here."

He ignored me. Taking a few steps back he then sprinted at a fast speed and jumped onto the wall and ran along it, keeping speed so he wouldn't fall, ending beside me. Dusting himself off, he looked down to me.

"Where's that upbeat attitude you were talking about." A small smile past over his lips. "Besides, people don't make traps unless there's something worth protecting." We both automatically looked up to the temples.

**OoOoOoOoO**

After a while of walking, we had finally reached the top of the temple, the entrance to be exact.

"Look, this seems promising, although, I'm not sure what this tells us about the original source of firebending." I looked up at the picture engraved on the wall.

Zuko let his eyes scan the picture. "They look pretty angry to me" My eye brows furrowed.

"I thought the dragons were friends with the sun warriors."

"Well they had a funny way of showing it…"

With a lowered head, Zuko turned and took a few steps.

"Zuko, something happened to the dragons in the last hundred years, something you're not telling me."

Zuko shut his eyes, and then reopened them. "My great grandfather Sozin happened…"

**OoOoOoOoO**

As we were walking along one of the stone bridged, he started explaining fully.

"He started the tradition of hunting dragons for glory, they were the ultimate firebenders. And if you could conquer one, your firebending talents would become legendary."

"You would earn the honorary title dragon. The last great dragon was conquered long before I was born…by my uncle…"

"But I thought your uncle was…I don't know, good?"

"He had a complicated past…a family tradition I guess. Let's just move on…" He walked ahead as I ran to catch up to his sides.

**OoOoOoOoO**

We ended up in front of two golden doors. I ran up to them, settled my hands in between them and pulled each hand opposite ways, trying to pry them apart.

"Ugh, eh, uhn! It's locked up!" I shouted over to Zuko, who was a few steps away from me.

He gave his head a scratch; he turned seeing a glowing red stone in a pillar. He turned looking to the ground, eyes widening in realisation.

"Wait… It's a celestial calendar. Just like the fire sages have in their temples. I wonder if that sun stone opens the door, but only if the sun hits it at the right angle…on the solstice."

"Monkey-feathers! The solstice again! We can't wait that long." I slapped a hand to my forehead in anger.

"No, we can't." Zuko pulled one of the Dual-Dao swords from its sheath. He set it down where the sun was hitting the ground.

"Let's see if we can outsmart the sun stone." He moved the sword, trying to get it to hit the sun stone. It finally hit it, and started glowing a bright red. "Nothing's happening…" I softly said.

"Come on…" Zuko murmured. There was a slight rumble and the gold doors in front of me slid apart, revealing a dark entrance to the temple.

"I lifted my staff. "You know Zuko, I don't care what everyone says about you, you're pretty smart." I admitted, giving him a slight nudge.

He grinned, but then turned back with a blank look, realising what I had said.

I walked inside the temple, looking around I saw a statue with a big, toothy mouth and jumped back with a gasp, curing my arms around myself.

"Relax! They're just statues." Zuko said with a movement of his hand.

We walked forward into the area surrounded by statues. I bend down reading the writing behind the first statue. "It says… this is something called the dancing dragon."

I set down my staff, and tilted my head in curiosity. I lifted my hands around me and lifted one leg. My knee parallel from my chest. I felt my foot lower and looked down to see the tile had lowered into the ground. I stepped off it and watched as I rose back up, my weight no longer keeping it down. I looked around me at all the statues, realisation coming upon me. I rushed to Zuko with only the speed an airbender could possess. I latched onto his arm.

"Zuko, I want you to dance with me!" I started dragging him over. He recoiled back.

"What!?"

"Just do it!"

"UGH!" He lowered his head

"Let' follow the steps of the statues."

We both got into the first position, moving to the next I saw his eyes widen, as they lingered upon the sunken tile beneath his foot.

"Don't you see? These aren't dance moves; these statues are giving us a lesson."

"I think this is some sort of ancient firebending form."

"Well, this better teach us some good firebending."

We continued, until we finished, bodies bend and fists touching.

We stopped and turned hearing a grumbling sound and found a pedestal rising from the centre of the floor, a golden egg on it.

"Hurray! Wait… what is that?"

"It's some sort of mystical gem stone"

Zuko ran towards it, hands out.

"BUT DON'T TOUCH IT!" I shouted in horror.

"Why not!?"

"Remember what happened out there with those spikes! I'm just very suspicious of giant glowing gem stones on pedestals.

But you know what!? He lifted it anyway and I couldn't prevent my eye brown twitching as I face palmed.

"It feels almost, alive." Zuko said softly, mesmerized by it.

He looked guiltily to the side, reaching forward to set it back but was interrupted by a spout of green gloop sticking him to the barred roof.

"WOAHHHHHHH!"

I looked over to the golden doors as they closed. "Oh no! It's another trap!"

I stepped away from the sticky gloop, as Zuko groaned in failure. "Ugh! I can't break free. It's like some kind of glue!"

I propelled myself over the glue and lifted my staff. With a shout I hit my staff outwards and a gust of air shot at Zuko, hoping to free him, but only succeeding in turning over so he was facing the sky.

He made a sound as he was turned over like "Eh…"

The rising gloop latched onto my staff, successfully sticking it in it. I tried prying it out, but failed miserably.

I jumped up using airbending to propel me, only sticking myself to the gloop covered bars.

"I can't move! Zuko, do something!"

"Me!? I can't move either!"

The green glue rose up and pushed against our backs, the pressure making us groan in pain.

It suddenly stopped. "It stopped…" I spoke the obvious.

"At least we have air, if we stay calm; we can figure a way out of this."

**OoOoOoOoO**

We had waited until night time, and by then, we were fed up.

"You had to pick up the glowing egg…didn't you?"

"At least I made something happen! If it were up to you, we wouldn't have made it past the court yard!"

"HELP!" Zuko sat there as I yelled, his hair blowing to the side. "Who are yelling to!? Nobody has been living here for centuries."

I looked over to him expectantly "Well what do you think we should do"

His eyes lingered to the side "Think about our place in the universe…"

I let out a breath in annoyance. My thoughts interrupted by a stomp.

"Who is down there!?" I heard a stern voice yell.

A man, with a round belly, clad in face paint looked down at us. We gaped like fishes.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Eventually we were freed; strange animals were licking the gloop off us.

Surrounded by sun warriors, the leader stepped forward.

"For trying to take our sun stone, you must be severely punished."

"We didn't come for your sun stone; we came to find the ancient origin of firebending."

"They are obviously thieves, trying to steal sun warrior treasure."

"Quiet, Hum Gow." An unusually softer voice compared to the sun warriors sounded out. All of the sun warriors turned and gasped, lowering to their knees, fore heads pressed to the floor.

I looked up as a small gasp emitted from Zuko.

A girl stood before all of us, dressed very different to the sun warriors. She was clad in an off the shoulder purple floor length dress, small black sleeves hung around her arms. A black material was tied around her waist, the ends of the black ribbon floating down to the floor as well; a black choker was around her neck, a purple flame pendent hanging off it. Dark brown hair that reached the waist and fairly pale skin. In her hand was a black lantern with a _white_ flame in it. But the most abnormal thing about her was the eyes. They were a glowing violet colour.

"Let them speak." Every sun warrior rose from their bowing position

I gave a polite nod to her as she gave back a smile.

"I don't normally play this card but… I'm the avatar."

Zuko stood as I turned to him. "My name is Zuko, crown prince of the Fire Nation, or at least I used to be."

"I know my people have destroyed the ways of firebending, by fuelling it with anger and rage. But now I want to learn the true way, the original way. I never imagined that the Sun warrior civilisation would still be alive. I am truly humble to be in your presence, please teach us." Zuko finished as we bowed our heads.

"If you want to learn the ways of the sun, you must learn them from the masters Ran and Shao." The Sun warrior leader said.

"Ran and Shao? There are two of them?" I politely asked.

"When you present yourselves to them, they will read your hearts, your souls." He then turned to Zuko. "_Your ancestry_" He hissed with venom as Zuko grimaced. "If they deem you worthy, they'll teach you, if they don't…You'll be destroyed on the spot."

He leaned away and walked off. Zuko and I turned to each other, mouths agape in horror.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"If you want to see the masters, you must bring them, a piece of the eternal flame."

He explained to us how this was the first fire given by the dragons.

"Young Aura over here was born from the flame, or more specifically, the dragons."

Zuko's eyes widened. "I don't believe it" he murmured

"You will each take a piece to the masters, the show your loyalty to the sacred art of firebending."

I looked down shamefully. "Um…Mr. Sun chief sir, yeah… I'm not a firebender yet…"

He ignored me pulling a string of fire and twirling it around him.

He split it into two flames. "You must maintain a constant heat, the flame will go out if you make it too small, make it too big, and you might lost control."

I nervously put out my two cupped hands, the flame floated into them. "It's like a little heart beat…"

Aura smiled, her soft voice was so calming, and we had only heard it once. "Fire is life, not just destruction."

"You will take your flames, up there. The cave of the masters is beneath that rock. Aura will guide you." He turned to Aura, who gave a sharp nod.

**OoOoOoOoO**

We continued walking up the mountain, with the guidance of Aura. They were both 16, so their strides were longer. I was a little behind them. Zuko turned to me.

"Hurry up"

"I can't, if I walk too fast my flame will go out."

"It's too small because you're not giving it enough juice."

"What if I lose control?"

"You can do it, I know you can, you're a talented kid" I smiled at the compliment.

**OoOoOoOoO**

We looked up in amazement at the caves.

The chief walked up to us, two sun warriors at his sides.

"Facing the judgment of the masters will be very hard for you. " He turned to Zuko. "Your ancestors are directly responsible for the dragon's disappearance. The masters may not be so happy to see you."

Hum Gow leaned forward and with a snappy tone said.

"I know I wouldn't." Aura sent a glare, a burning inferno in her eyes. Hum Gow cowered back. She was lucky she was the daughter of the eternal flames and they worshiped her.

"But once they find out I'm the avatar." I was cut off by the sun chief

"Have you forgotten that you disappeared for a hundred years, allowing the Fire Nation to wreak havoc on the world. The decline of the dragons is your burden too."

Aura turned to him; her wings of fire blazed up, and straightened out. "Enough!" She snarled. They took a step back, afraid of her power. She took a breath and turned to Zuko and me. "I'll come with you."

We nodded.

The sun chief stomped his staff on the rocky ground. He took a piece of Zuko and my flame, giving one to a sun warrior and another to the other. The gave the flame out, some sun warriors had drums in front of them, some were in positions to start bowing others were standing with a ring of fire in their hands.

I looked down. "What if they judge us, and attack us."

"Well we're the fire prince, the avatar and the Daughter of the Eternal Flame. I'm sure we can take these masters in a fight whoever they are."

Aura and I smiled. Zuko looked up and confidently shouted.

"Bring em' out!"

The sun chief spread his arms wide and shouted loudly

"Chanters!"

Sun warriors started hitting drums and chanting things, others were bowing.

We started to walk forward and met the bottom of the steps. We looked up nervously and took a deep breath each. Aura put a hand on one of our shoulders.

"Don't worry; I'm here for you guys." I smiled gratefully at her.

**OoOoOoOoO**

What felt like hours, were probably only minutes.

We reached the top and turned to each cave.

"Those who wish to meet the masters will now present their fire!"

As each of us bowed low holding the fire. Aura stood beside Zuko, in a bow as well.

"SOUND THE CALL!" the chief's voice boomed out.

A horn was sounded. The caves shook as birds cawed and flew off.

I shook in fear and turned to Zuko and Aura.

"What's happening?"

When I turned my fire had dispersed.

"Huh!? Zuko, my fire went out!"

Aura gaped. "Aang! You idiot!"

"What do you want me to do!?"

"Gimmee some of yours!"

"No! Just make your own!"

"I can't!"

"Get some from some of those warriors! Hurry! Stop cheating off me!"

"Quit being stingy!"

"Guys, stop!"

But we didn't listen to Aura, we both kept struggling, me to get some of the fire, Zuko to keep it away. Zuko waved his arms a little and the fire went out. We stared at each other in fear.

Aura slapped us both upside the head. "You dumb asses! Now my parents will kill you both!"

Our jaws fell open. "PARENTS!" we both screeched.

There as a louder rumble from the caves. All of us looked at the caves and saw glowing gold eyes.

Aura grinded her teeth and hissed under her breath. "Agni! Fucking forgive these pair!"

Two dragons shot out of the caves with a hiss. One red and the other blue.

"These are the masters…" Zuko murmured in amazement.

"Still think we can take em'?"

"Shhh! I never said that…"

Aura sat in a lotus position despite the two dragons circling us. Realisation dawned upon me.

"These are her parents!?" Zuko and I stared in amazement.

**Aura's P.O.V**

I closed my eyes, feeling an unwanted presence in my head.

"_Hello, father." I greeted formally_

"_Hello my daughter, what brings you here, especially with the Prince of fire!" He started off calm, but let his anger take over._

"_Calm yourself father, and give me time to explain."_

_It went quiet; I gave a nod of approval._

"_They have come to learn the true ways of firebending."_

"_True ways eh? Why not just kill them and be over with."_

"_Father!" I screeched. "Judge them properly!"_

_Another presence entered my mind, I smiled._

"_Ran! Don't scare your daughter!"_

"_Mother"_

"_Aura honey! What brings you here?" My mother's soft voice of silk greeted me._

"_My friends want to learn the true ways of firebending."_

"_Well then, we shall judge and then teach them."_

"_Thank you mother." I bowed my head politely._

"_Ugh, this one chance I get to give a killing and it's lost because of your mother."_

_I cracked open an eye to see my mother's tail whip my father._

_I giggled into my hand._

_My father groaned. "Fine, let's get the judging over with."_

_The two presences left my mind._

"_Love you honey!" My mother's silky voice called before it faded._

**Zuko's P.O.V**

As Aura closed her eyes, Aang turned to me.

"Zuko, I think they want us to do the dragon dance."

"What about this situation makes you think they want us to dance."

"Well, I think they want us to do something…let's just try it."

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Fine!"

We started off in the starting position. Ran followed me as Shao followed Aang. We continued through the dance the dragons following us in their own version.

We finished, fists touching and turned to each dragon.

"JUDGMENT TIME!" The chief's voice boomed.

I faced the blue one, Shao, my eyes wide with fear. Aang face the red one, Ran, literally shaking with fear.

The clung onto the pillars and let out mighty breaths of fire, Aang and I shouted out in fear. I then looked into the rainbow fire, and felt like my soul was being pulled out of my body. I saw visions and heard a woman's voice, Shao's voice.

_You think fire is destruction. It doesn't only cause destruction, but also life. It isn't fuelled my anger or hate, but love and kindness. Take my daughter with you, she will guide you and help you through winning the war. You do not realise, but you have already found love and it will help you through learning the true way of firebending. The true way is to fuel it with love and peace. Find the love in hate…find the light in the darkness…_

The woman's voice faded out.

"I understand"

The dragons flew up, twirled around each other, and shot into the caves silently.

**OoOoOoOoO**

As we walked down the steps I turned to Aang and Aura.

"I saw so many colours! Colours I've never imagined..."

Aang turned to me.

"Like firebending harmony."

Aura smiled at this. "Exactly"

"Yes…They judged you, and gave you visions of the meaning of firebending."

"All this time, I thought firebending was destruction." Aang said. "Ever since I hurt Katara, I've been too afraid and hesitant. But now I know what it really is, Its energy, and life."

"That's why I lost my firebending, for so many years, hunting you was my drive, but when I joined you, I lost sight of my inner fire. But now, I have a new drive. I have to help you defeat my father and restore balance to the world.

Aang and I shot out our fists, fire flying out of them. Aang stared in amazement.

The chief stepped towards us.

"Now that you know of our tribe's existence, we have no choice but to imprison you forever!"

We gaped in fear.

"Just kidding, but seriously don't tell anyone."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"With this technique the dragons showed us, Zuko and I will be unstoppable."

Everyone clapped for us.

Sokka spoke up. "Yeah, that's a great dance you got there."

"It's not a dance, it's a firebending form!"

"We'll just tap dance our way to victory over the Fire Lord." Sokka used his two fingers in a taping motion.

I stomped over to him

"It's a sacred form that happens to be thousands of years old!"

Katara turned to me.

"Oh yeah! What's your little form called?" She whipped.

I looked down in shame. "The dancing…dragon." They laughed at this.

My mouth twitched as I tried not to smile.

Aang jumped up using airbending to whisper in my ear.

"_Zuko, what about Aura? She's still hiding behind Appa…"_

My eyes widened. "Um…guys, we have a new addition to the team." They all looked up, surprise in their eyes.

"I swear Zuko, if it's another Fire Nation guy!" Katara snapped

"N-Not a guy…"

Aang and I turned to Appa.

Aang spoke up. "Aura…you can come out now…"

You could see the tip of Aura's black flats peeking out.

She poked her head out from behind Appa. Everyone was silent, watching her.

"It's ok Aura, we won't hurt you." Katara said gently.

She stepped out more and everyone gasped at her wings made from fire.

"What!? What is so special about her!?" Toph asked.

Katara turned to Toph. "She has wings made of fire! White fire!"

Aura took a step back, clearly afraid."

Aang leapt beside her. "It ok, introduce yourself."

Aura cleared her throat. "H-Hi, I'm Aura and I'm the daughter of the dragons Ran and Shao…"

**Demonpie17: Holy mother of waffles this is twelve pages long!**

**Aura: No way!**

**Demonpie17: You can bet your flaming wings it is! R&R my waffle loving friends!**


	2. The Boiling Rock, Part 1

**Daughter of Flames**

**Sup' guys! Demonpie17 here with the second chapter of my new story, Daughter of flames!**

**Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! Within the first chapter my story got 2 reviews, 2 followers and 2 favourites! So I'd like to give a shout out to Digi-fanCapp, Fire and Chaos, Sam726 and CindykunnlO!**

**You all either reviewed, favourite, followed or did all 3 :D**

**Digi-fanCapp: I'm glad you look forward to more! Hope this second chapter pleases you!**

**Fire and Chaos: Haha! Thanks :) I was trying to go for the impression where Aura is pretty hard headed and bad ass like you said XD**

**Demonpie17: Fire and Chaos, wanna do the shout out?**

**Fire and Chaos: Sure :D Demonpie17 doesn't own Avatar and all that stuff. You get the point!**

**Demonpie17: Oh they better.**

**Demonpie17/Fire and Chaos: *Devil horns grow***

**Readers: *cower in fear***

**OoOoOoOoO**

**The Boiling Rock, Part 1**

Once everyone had gotten over the shock of Aura, they had all gathered around the camp fire at a later time. Shuffling forward a little more, trying to get as much heat as possible.

Zuko held a hand to keep the lid down on the tea pot, the other held the handle, as he poured the tea into the cups on a tray, ready for everyone.

"No one can make tea like my uncle, but hopefully I learned a thing or two from him. Would you like to hear uncle's favourite tea joke?"

Everyone responded with positive answers. "Sure." "I like jokes." "Bring it."

As he gave out the tea, people plucked a cup off the tray. He was in between The Duke and Haru.

"Ok, I can't remember how it starts, but the punchline is, 'leaf me alone, I'm bushed!'" He held up a finger. The tip of his finger curled as he shrunk a little from everyone's gazes. He looked down.

"Well, it's funnier when uncle tells it."

As he passed Katara she looked up with a sneer. "Right, maybe it's because he remembers the whole thing." She then broke out into a smile as everyone laughed.

As he passed Toph she leaned back onto her hands. "It's nice to get a chance to relax, It hardly ever happens." Zuko handed Toph and Teo their tea, standing back up.

He leaned down, handing Aura a cup. She smiled gratefully, sniffing the Aroma and taking a long sip.

As Zuko then held out the tray for Sokka to take a cup. He looked up towards Zuko.

"Hey, can I Talk to you for a second?"

Zuko put down the tray, looking after Sokka as he walked off then jumped up, speeding after him.

Aura looked up after them. Her flaming wigs fluttered a bit, helping her rise to her feet. She leapt of the ground, letting her wings take her to the skies. She looked around and saw Sokka grab Zuko's shoulder. Their mouths were moving, but she couldn't hear anything. She hid behind a pillar, fluttering her wings to take her down a bit. She crouched behind a wall, making sure to hide the glowing ember of her wings.

"It's my dad, he was captured too. I need to know what I put him through."

"It's not good Sokka…"

Sokka's look was desperate. "Please…" He closed his eyes

Zuko looked up. His golden eyes glowing like fire. "My guess is…The Boiling Rock…"

Aura slid a hand over her mouth, she had heard about this prison, how horrible it was. Only the Fire Nations greatest war criminals were sent there, many had tried to escape, but none have made it out alive. Most were tortured to death while others fell into the pools of boiling water as they tried making their escape.

Sokka looked up in concern. "What's that?"

"The Fire Nations highest security prison, in the middle of a boiling lake." Sokka's mouth fell open in shock.

He looked down slightly. "Where is this?"

Zuko eyes jumped to him in shock. "Why do you need to know? What are you planning?"

Sokka's voice cracked slightly. "Nothing." He waved a hand. "Boy, you are so paranoid!"

"It's in between the middle of a volcano, between here and the Fire Nation. You guys actually flew right past it on the way here."

"Thanks Zuko. Just knowing makes me feel better."

Zuko looked down. "Yeah, I'm sure it does."

Aura flew out from behind the wall. Zuko looked at her in surprise.

"I heard everything. You know what he's trying to do, right?"

Zuko gave a sharp nod.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Everyone was out like a light as Sokka crept past everyone, a bag slung over his shoulder.

He crept up Appa's side, shushing him as he went. He put a hand on the side of the saddle, noticing an eerie glow, he peeked over.

Zuko glared as Aura spoke in a voice like silk. "Not up to anything? Huh?"

Sokka gave a light shout as he tumbled off Appa.

"Fine! I was going to save my dad you happy now!?" Sokka picked up the fallen things from his bag.

Zuko's glare hardened. "I'm never happy." Aura gave Zuko's shoulder a light slap. Rubbing his now sore shoulder, he turned his glare to Aura.

Sokka continued picking up the scattered objects. "I need to regain my honour, don't try to stop me you pair."

"Regain your honour? Believe me, I get it. We're coming with you."

"No! I have to do this on my own!"

"How are you going to get there? On Appa?! Last time I checked prisons don't have bison day cares!"

Sokka sighed in frustration.

"We'll take my war balloon." Zuko and Aura walked off, Sokka trailing behind.

**OoOoOoOoO**

As morning came, The Duke threw an arm full of hay into Appa's mouth for breakfast.

Aang, Katara and Toph walked towards Momo. Katara pulled out the slip of paper reading it out to the others.

"Gone fishing, need meat. Oh and Aang practice your fire bending while I'm gone do 20 sets of fire fists and 10 hot squats every time you hear a badger frog croak – Zuko."

Aang curled up on a blanket, a gleeful smile on his face.

A badger frog was heard croaking as a pout appeared on Aang's face.

He sighed. "Nobody else has homework." He stood up as Katara and Toph left, starting his hot squats.

"1 hot squat, 2 hot squats, 3 hot squats, 4 hot squats…

**OoOoOoOoO**

Zuko used fire bending to keep the war balloon going. There was an awkward silence in the basket as Zuko stood, Sokka leaned against the side of the basket and Aura lay sprawled on the floor.

You would wonder how her wings weren't burning the basket, but apparently, her wings did burn, only if she willed them to.

Zuko and Sokka looked around awkwardly as Aura was making shapes out of white fire, smiling in amusement.

Sokka looked about. "Pretty clouds."

"Yeah… fluffy."

Aura deadpanned, letting out a puff of fire from her mouth. She stood, brushing her now training outfit off.

It consisted of a blue training bra, black long pants with blue patterns on the thighs, black boots with blue designs and black fingerless gloves. Her brown hair was tied into two loose pigtails with blue ribbon.

**A.N: Here is the link. . **

**Just copy and paste this into your search bar. Although there are a few changes because some of the outfit is pretty modernised. **

"I'm going for a fly." Aura spread her flaming wings jumped onto the side of the basket and leapt into the skies, soaring within sight

As Aura swooped around, she couldn't help but over hear what Zuko and Sokka were saying.

"Didn't you leave any one behind you cared about?"

"Yeah…my girlfriend, Mai…"

"That gloomy girl who sighs a lot?" Sokka said in amazement.

"Zuko looked to the side with a smile. "Yeah…"

Aura frowned. She felt something she had never felt before. Wait! Was this jealousy! No! She couldn't be feeling jealous…could she?

That small feeling stayed in her chest. Eventually she gave up flying, getting fed up with her annoying thoughts.

She was having a little battle with herself. On her right shoulder was her in her purple dress with little flaming angel wings and a halo. On her left shoulder was her in her red robes, little devil horns a devil tail and red flaming wings.

"_Calm yourself Aura, jealousy is a natural thing." The little angel comforted. _

"_She's just a nobody; you know you don't see this side of yourself a lot. Me personally._

_Aura then decided she would call the angel Rose, and the devil, liana. R in Rose for right and L in Liana for left._

_R: Don't listen to Liana, just let these feelings disperse. You won't ever have the need to feel them._

_L: Whatever. She's probably just some slut that Zuko has slept with in the day. *Rolls eyes*_

_R: *Leans over and slaps Liana* you're making her feel worse stop it!_

_Aura sighed in frustration. She pinched both of her little muses. They both dispersed in a puff of smoke._

Aura then flew into the basket of the war balloon, laying her back against it and shutting her eyes.

**OoOoOoOoO**

It was night time when they reached their destination. Sokka was snoring loudly, but that didn't stop Aura from sleeping soundly. Zuko looked up with a shout of surprise waking up Sokka.

"There it is!" Sokka stumbled towards Zuko.'

They both looked down to Aura who was contently sleeping despite the situation they were in.

"Aww… look how cute she is sleeping, like a little…Ah!"

Sokka smashed into the side of the basket. As he was poking her cheek in her sleep, Aura sent a roundhouse kick to the side of his head, sending him flying. It was just on instinct.

He rubbed his head as Zuko shushed him. "If we keep quiet, we can make it in."

As we flew through the mist, the balloon started falling.

"We can't fly because the air outside is just as hot as the air inside!" Sokka exclaimed.

Zuko fell into the side of the basket. "So what are we supposed to do!?"

"I don't know….crash land?"

Aura looked to them. "Don't worry, I think I got something."

She jumped out, holding her hands below the basket, she let her wings flutter quickly, trying to get the balloon to fly up.

Aura couldn't keep it up, the weight and decrease of it was making it harder. Her feet touched the hot boiling water; she had taken her shoes off before sleeping.

She gasped in pain, and flew back into the basket, more like crashed. Luckily her feet weren't too burned.

Some water splashed onto Sokka's hand as he made a little girly scream, waving his hand about.

The balloon finally hit the solid ground sending everyone flying.

Sokka was sent towards the right as Aura and Zuko were sent to the left.

Aura was thrown on top of Zuko, her hands placed upon his chest and as she was straddling him. They all sat up, rubbing heads and spitting out dirt. Zuko and Aura noticed their position and blushed furiously. They got lost in each other's eyes, gold looking into violet and violet looking into gold. They leaned into each other, lips almost grazing until the sound of Sokka spitting out dirt interrupted them. They leapt apart as Sokka continued spitting out dirt.

Everyone's eyes drifted to the destroyed war balloon. Frowns all plastered on their faces.

"How are we going to get out now if the balloon won't work?"

"Don't worry; I thought this might've been a one way ticket."

Zuko stared at him angrily. "So you knew this would happen and you came anyway!? My uncle said I never thought things through but this! This is ridiculous!" Zuko pulled at his hair.

Aura placed a hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"Hey! My dad might be here, I had to come and see."

Sokka grabbed the material from the balloon, placed it in the basket and pushed the basket into the boiling water.

"I hope you know what you're doing, there's no turning back now."

We all looked up to the prison wide eyed.

**OoOoOoOoO**

We had all snuck into the prisons armoury. We all stepped in, shutting the door and making sure to keep our voices low. Everyone started plucking out parts for the guard's uniform from the shelves.

They both turned to me.

"Ladies first?" Sokka said uncertainly.

Aura glared. "I'm not dressing in front of you guys! Turn around!" She hissed angrily

They knew not to question further and turned.

Zuko looked around the room without seeing Aura. As his eyes lay upon a gleaming sliver sword and his eyes widened, even the scarred one. In the reflection of the sword he saw the bare back of her. Only the Water Tribe and Air nomad woman wore bindings but Fire Nation and Earth kingdom girls were apparently supposed to wear bras and pants. He blushed madly as her saw her black and white laced bra and pants. He averted his eyes from the sword, still blushing madly.

**OoOoOoOoO**

After everyone was dressed, they all stepped out of the room. Aura had her wings tucked tightly against her under her clothes. No difference was visible.

"I hope these disguises work."

"If we stay low and keep quiet, we can find my dad."

Suddenly a large group of guards ran together in the halls. One turned to us.

"Guards, there's a scuffle in the yard, come on!" Zuko and Sokka just stared at each other dumbfounded as Aura ran ahead. They realised they were standing like idiots and ran as well.

As everyone made their way outside, there was a ring of prisoners surrounding the fight. We all pushed past them, getting through to see what was going on.

"I didn't do anything!" A prisoner shouted exasperated. "I'm going back to my cell." He started to calmly walk away until the guard threw a whip of fire at the back of the prisoner's feet.

"Stop right there Chit sang!" Aura stepped forward with a glare but was held back by Sokka. He kept a fierce grip on her arm.

The guard stepped forward with a smug smile on his face. "I've had it with your behaviour."

Chit sang looked back. "What did I do?"

"He wants to know what he did. Isn't that cute?" The guard turned to us three. We kept quiet.

He looked back to us as we were silent.

Zuko responded first. "Uh…yeah very cute sir…"

"Super cute"

"Adorable."

The guard turned to Chit sang with a smirk plastered on his face. "You didn't bow down while I walked by Chit sang."

"What!? That's not a prison rule!"

"Do. It!"

Chit sang looked down determined. "Make me"

The guard smiled evilly. He started walking away but then turned sending a whip of fire at Chit sang, actually aiming for him this time. As it zoomed towards him, Aura forced herself out of Sokka's iron like grip, speeding towards the fire. She jumped in front of it, dispersing it with a wave of her hands and sent a kick of blazing white fire towards the guard. The prisoners and guards gasped in surprise as the blazing hot fire was zooming towards the attacking guard.

**Demonpie17: So instead of having 2 parts, I'm having 4 parts. I'll split 1 episode in 2.**

**Gaang: Uh huh…**

**Demonpie17: It wasn't as long as the last chapter but it is 7 pages long :) **

**Gaang: Uh huh…**

**Demonpie17…Will you stop saying Uh huh!**

**Gaang: … Uh huh!**

**Demonpie17: ¬.¬ assholes…**

**Gaang: Uh huh…**

**Demonpie17: . ugh!**


	3. The Boiling Rock, Part 2

**Daughter of Flames**

**Hey everyone! Demonpie17 here, sitting watching Mulan as I type… yeah.**

**Hey! Don't judge, I'll always love that movie ^.^**

**Ok, now that we're done with that I just want to say thank you again for the reviews and favourites! Sorry that the link for Aura's training outfit didn't copy in X3 I'll put it in now but I won't know if it copied in until I post it :( so if it doesn't copy in I'll put it in my profile.**

**Here is the link. Just copy this into your search bar. **

** . **

**So I'd like to give a shout out to jamie0360 for favouring my story :)**

**So! Time for feedback :D**

**Digi-fanCapp: Thanks :) Yeah, sorry about the link :( I hope it copies in this time though. But if not, I'll put it in my profile.**

**Eden-avatar: Haha! 'Wink wink' totally, in reality I'd do what you did. Only come back and kick their fucking asses! 'Wink wink' ;)**

**Beachbrat2204: I'm glad you're looking forward to more! I'm really proud that my dialogues intrigue you :) Cracking up is what I do…! That sounded wrong ¬.¬**

**Time to ask my muses to do the disclaimer!**

**Demonpie17: So since I'm watching the movie about you at the moment, Mulan, would you do the honours?**

**Mulan: It would be my pleasure *Bows* Demonpie17 does not have any rights to on Avatar and earns no credit in the making of the fan fiction.**

**Demonpie17: Thanks Mulan *Awkward attempt at a bow* Well, on with the story :)**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**The Boiling Rock, Part 2**

_The prisoners and guards gasped in surprise as the blazing white fire was zooming towards the attacking guard._

The guard used a kick to try and disperse it but the fire pushed him metres back as he fell onto his back with a slightly burned foot, the fire hand gotten through the boots.

"Ahh!" He seemed to gasp out

The guards and prisoners stared mouths agape, no one moved or made a sound, apart from the pants of pain emitting from the guard.

He stood up, anger blazing in his eyes, the same anger burning deeper in Aura's eyes beneath her mask.

"What are you doing!?" The guard screamed in anger.

Aura looked at him, thinking of something to say without being killed.

"Um…What would the uh… warden say if he saw you doing this. We could all be dead because of your actions!" Aura shouted. Sokka and Zuko grinned at Aura, realising what she was trying to do.

The guard had a terrified look on his face. "Uhm…well I-"

Aura was clenching her fists, both aflame with the same blazing white colour. "Well nothing! Think before you act!" The other guards stared in wonder, as did the prisoners.

The guard retreated, walking off. Aura looked at everyone staring.

"All right the lot of you, back to work!" Everyone retreated, a little scared to be the next one to face her fire.

Zuko and Sokka walked over to her, mouths hanging open in wonder.

"How!?"

"Agni woman that was spectacular!"

Aura blushed under their gazes. "It was nothing guys…" She mumbled.

They both grinned, dragging her off.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sokka had gone off to ask about water tribe warrior prisoners, while Zuko and Aura ran off to get some lunch.

"Hey new guy, I know it's the rule for guards to keep their helmets on at all times, but this is the break room, ease up a little bit." One of the male guards said with a smile.

"But what if there's an incident, if I'm not prepared, someone could strike me on the head."

The male and female guard laughed.

"Give him a week; he'll loosen up a bit." The female guard laughed.

Zuko and I sat down. "Can the new guy and girl ask you a question?"

"No." The female guard said sternly. "You can't date the female guards."

"Trust me." The male guard said. "You don't want to."

The female guard and Aura threw their cups at his head, as the second male guard laughed.

"No, that's not it. The Boiling Rock, it holds the Fire Nations most dangerous prisoners, right?"

The three guards nodded their heads.

"What about war prisoners?" Aura questioned.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Hey there, fellow guard." Zuko said almost questionably.

"Zuko!?" Sokka flipped up his mask.

"SHH!" Aura and Zuko hissed. Aura slapped Sokka upside the head.

"Hey, we asked along the lounge, I'm afraid there are no Water Tribe prisoners here…" Aura murmured.

Sokka's eyes widened in sadness. "What…are you sure did you double check!?"

"Yeah…we're sure…" Zuko and Aura looked down.

"No…" Sokka murmured, covering his face with his hands. "NO!" He slapped his hands on the metal wall.

"I'm really sorry Sokka." Aura put her arms around him in a hug. When she released him he turned to Zuko.

"So we came all this way for nothing! I failed…again." Sokka's shouted started to reduce to sad murmurs.

Zuko placed a hand on his chin in thought. "Ugh…what would uncle say…" He murmured.

He looked up to the sky.

"Sometimes clouds have two sides, a dark and light with a silver lining in between…It's like a silver sandwich! So when life seems hard…take a bite out of the silver sandwich…"

Sokka looked up a determined grin on his face.

Sokka rushed forward grabbing Aura in a hug. "Maybe we haven't failed after all."

Zuko smiled.

"That's the spirit! I can't believe that worked! I didn't even know what I was saying…"

With Aura still in Sokka's grip he turned to Zuko saying. "No what you said didn't make any sense at all. But look there's Suki!" Aura till had a face with no emotion and when he pointed at Suki, she fell to the floor.

"Oww…"

A big gong rang out. "PRISONERS BACK IN YOUR CELLS!"

Suki stood, walking off. Sokka looked after her, his eyes like anime pink hearts. He raced after her.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Aura's P.O.V**

Zuko and I didn't know what was going on in the cell, all I heard was a bang of someone hitting metal and then kissing sounds. Zuko and I looked at each other awkwardly, inching away from each other.

I then looked up the hall seeing an approaching female guard and watched as Zuko looked in, banging his fist softly on the door to alert Sokka.

"Excuse me; I need to get in there."

"No you can't, the lights are out, and the prisoner could sneak up on you!"

She probably was lifting an eyebrow from under the helmet.

"Step aside fools." She reached out an arm.

Zuko grabbed her outstretched arm, twisted it behind her back and pushed her against the wall.

"Hey hey! What are you doing!?"

They had a mini battle against each other.

She looked at me. "Guard help, I think he is an imposter, ah!"

I looked at them, distracting her as Sokka inched his way out and ran behind a wall looking at me.

"Get them off me and arrest them!"

I looked back at Sokka and mouthed a 'sorry'

I covered her mouth, fighting her off with Zuko.

Sokka peeked around more, but she noticed him.

"Get them off me and arrest them!" It was mumbled and a little unclear; Sokka mouthed 'sorry' back to me and grabbed us, pulling us off the guard.

"You're under arrest!" He then mumbled to us. "Don't worry…I'll figure it out…"

**OoOoOoOoO**

I had been given privacy to change into prisoners rags and had no choice but to show my wings.

When they saw them they gaped until I hissed at them, letting my fangs show since I was back with the sun warriors. It shut them up nicely, making them whimper in the process.

Zuko and I were now in a cell, our backs leaning against each other as we kept our heads down. The door slid open as light shone in the room.

The warden stood at the entrance and stepped in.

"Well, I never thought I'd see you here, Prince Zuko and the Daughter of the Eternal Flame. So the prophecy is true. You did come back."

I hissed at him, fangs gleaming. "_Oh, I did come back, and I intent on staying alive_." I added with a glare. He kept a straight face on but inside I could smell and see his fear.

Zuko also looked surprised. "How do you know who I am?"

"How can I not, you broke my nieces heart." Zuko looked surprised while I looked smug. I hid it before anyone could see.

"Your Mai's uncle?"

"Quiet! You're both my special prisoners. If this prison found out whom you are, Prince Zuko. They'd tear you to shreds."

"Yeah, and I'd tear their asses. Bunch of pussies…" Aura mumbled.

"Why don't you just tell my father to collect a reward?"

"Oh in due time I intend to collect."

The warden shut the door as Zuko and I stared at each other, awkwardly twisting feet and fiddling thumbs.

"So um… You were pretty menacing when you talked to the warden. I thought it was pretty impressive."

I smiled. "Thanks" What I thought of saying was _"Why don't you go tell your girlfriend Mai she's impressive!"_

But of course I didn't. I'm not like that.

"I wanted-" We both said this at the same time. We laughed at this despite the situation we were in.

"You go first." I said smiling.

"Um…Aura, I like you. I mean really like you." We were inching closer together without realising it.

I blushed under his gaze. "I like you too. Really like you."

We were practically nose to nose now.

I turned my head as our lips inched closer together, unlike when they brushed last time. Our lips pressed together this time. I slid my hands on his shoulders as he slipped his hands around my waist pulling me closer. I moved my mouth with his pressing myself closer as he moaned in my mouth.

We pulled apart for air, our fore heads pressed together, breathing heavily.

My horrible thoughts earlier were destroyed as I felt like I was flying, although I had done that plenty of times.

I stared into his eyes, mesmerized by their molten gold colour as he stared into my violet ones.

"Wow…" He breathed.

I laughed; it was like a tinkling bell.

"My thoughts exactly." I said as he pressed another kiss to my lips.

We heard footsteps coming towards the cell so we pulled apart.

My body felt cold without his naturally warm embrace.

We were then taken down to scrub and mop floors.

**OoOoOoOoO**

As Suki and Zuko were mopping, I was down using a scrubber to scrub off any grime, making bubbles go everywhere.

Sokka came down the steps, spotting us.

"Oh good you guys have met."

Suki kept her head down, busy in work.

"Actually we met a long time ago." Suki's tone wasn't very friendly and I didn't like where the conversation was going.

"We did?" Zuko asked questionably.

"Yeah, you…kinda burned down my village."

"Oh, sorry about that, nice to see you again." I face palmed at that. Lifted some of the bubbles floating on the water in the bucket and blew them onto Zuko.

He looked down at me with a blank face and shook the mop near me so the dirty water sprayed on me a little.

"EEK! Stop stop!" I giggled.

"Do you give?" He asked his tone playful.

"I give! Just stop."

We laughed as Suki and Sokka stared in amazement.

**No one's P.O.V :D**

Sokka pulled everyone behind a wall and explained an escape plan. We heard a step as Chit sang swooped below the stair rail.

"I heard you hatching an escape plan, and I want in."

Zuko pointed a finger. "There's nothing to get in on."

"Yeah" Sokka said "The only thing we're hatching is an egg...?" Sokka said making it more of a question than a statement.

Zuko and Suki face palmed while Aura screamed in annoyance, leaping on him and repeatedly slapping him.

Zuko pulled her off him as she shouted curses at Sokka.

"Ok, I come with you, or else the warden hears about this."

Suki looked down. "I guess we have no choice…"

"Ok, you're in." Sokka continued. "We need someone to unbolt the cooler from the inside." He handed the tool to Zuko.

Chit sang looked over to them with a smile. "Oh, I can get you inside…"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Aura looked to Zuko blushing. "Good luck…" She pressed a kiss to his lips and ran off.

Zuko smiled and got into position.

As we had planned, Zuko mopped, walking backwards as he bumped into Chit sang.

"Watch where you're going!"

Zuko was thrown to the side.

"I think you mean, watch where you're shoving!"

Zuko shoved him away hard by the shoulders.

"I think you mean who I'm shoving!" Zuko and Chit sang grabbed hands, shoving against each other, pretending to try to push each other over.

People around them chanted, shouting for encouragement. It wasn't every day that they got entertainment like this.

Zuko was thrown to the side as he slid across the floor.

Sokka burst through the crowd shouting.

"I need back up over here!"

Aura, who got into another guards costume, came with a few other guards.

Zuko spun up onto his shoulders putting his arms under his form and pushing himself into the air and away from Chit sang as he landed with his elbow down, pretending as if he were aiming for Zuko.

Zuko who got into a crouched position, sent a blast of fire at Chit sang, not enough to burn him but enough to push him back.

Chit sang leapt above the flames and landed on them, dispersing them.

A guard calmly walked over to Zuko.

"No firebending, into the cooler!" Two guards grabbed Zuko's arms, pulling them behind his back and taking him away. Sokka, Suki and Aura all stole glances at one another, and then assumed their positions.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sokka and Aura arrived at the cooler. Pulling open the doors the show a hunched over Zuko.

"I can take you back to your cell if you've learned your lesson?"

Zuko looked up, letting out a breath of fire. Only Fire Nation Royals could do this because they were descended from dragons, Aura could do this because she was the dragon's daughter. It was called the breath of fire, named that for a reason.

He opened his eyes with a naughty grin and said. "Yes…I have." He pulled forward the cloth of his prison rags showing the bolts.

He leaned forward whispering.

"I got Suki and Chit sang from their cells and they're waiting on the shore."

Zuko looked up, eyes wide.

"Someone's coming!" He pulled Sokka and Aura inside, slamming the door shut.

We creaked open the door.

Two guards passed by.

"I heard there are some new arrivals coming in. The usual, some robbers, a murderer, war prisoners and I even heard there might be a pirate!"

"Well what do you know? A pirate…" The female one said in amazement.

Sokka turned to us. "War prisoners…" He whispered

"Your dad…" Aura placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know, should we stay, I don't want to risk the freedom of us just for the slim chance of my dad being here…"

**OoOoOoOoO**

As we rolled the cooler down the hill, Chit sang turned to us.

"Hey, this is my girl and my best friend. They're coming too."

"Fine…" Sokka moaned.

We pushed the cooler slightly in the water.

"Everyone in." Aura whispered.

Sokka lifted a rock, his sword and water tribe clothing under it.

Zuko gave him a little speech about taking a chance eve if you're going to fail.

Chit sang asked if we were going but Sokka refused, as did Suki, Zuko and Aura.

Zuko pulled Aura to him, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Sokka and Suki gaped.

Sokka stuttered. "How- when did you…"

Aura flicked his fore head. "Shh!"

Chit sang hopped in the cooler. "That means we're out." The cooler drifted off as we realised we gave up our last chance of escape.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The three friends were in the cooler, sweating like pig-chickens.

"Ugh this current is so slow."

Chit sang ripped off a piece of metal. "Maybe I can use this to paddle."

As he paddles some of the water splashed onto his hand. He held it in pain and then shouted out loudly, really loudly.

"The plan failed! They've been caught!" Sokka whispered to everyone.

"Guards lock down the perimeter and secure the prisoners!"

They aimed a large arrow with a rope on it at the cooler. It hit its target pulling the prisoners closer and closer to shore.

Sokka looked up. "The gondola's moving…"

It inched closer and closer until it stopped.

"This is it…"

We looked up expectantly as the door opened. "Come on come on!"

Many different men stepped out until there was no one left.

"No, that can't be it…"

"I'm sorry Sokka…" Aura whispered.

"No…"

Aura looked up as she heard a guard speak everyone else started looking up.

"Hey you! Get off the gondola!"

We all stared and in all his glory, Sokka's dad Hakoda stepped out.

Sokka stared, tears welling up in his eyes as Suki and Aura wrapped their arms around him.

"Dad…"

**Demonpie17: The only reason I had Zuko and Aura kiss in this chapter was because I need them to before the end of the war. Don't worry, as the chapters go things will spice up a bit ;)**

**Sokka: Yeah yeah whatever just lemme see my dad -.-**

**Demonpie17: You did see him -.-**

**Sokka: In person! :3**

**Demonpie17: Not until the third part!**

**Sokka: But!**

**Demonpie17: …-.-**

**Sokka: O.O Holy shit!**


	4. The Boiling Rock, Part 3 (Final Part!)

**Daughter of Flames**

**Sup' guys! Demonpie17 here and I would like to give out a big thank you to everyone for sticking with the story and not getting bored after the first few chapters! So, um… Thanks!**

**Reviews!**

**Beachbrat2204: Lol! Oh he'll see his dad soon enough, he seriously won't stop bothering me about it! Stupid muses! -.-**

**Digi-fanCapp: Why thanks! I try XD**

**Eden-avatar: Haha! Glad to make you laugh and find it funny :) I try to make her seem intimidating so everyone knows not to mess with her! XD**

**Fire and Chaos: Thanks :D I'm glad you like the pairing!**

***Gives out virtual cookies* ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) ( : : ) **

**Demonpie17: Speaking of pairings, I need a pairing name for Aura and Zuko! Any one got any ideas? But anyway, Sokka, do the disclaimer and then you can see your daddy.**

**Sokka: Yes! *fist pumps* Ahem! I mean, Yeah, s'okay. Demonpie17 does not own avatar. *speaks in really rushed voice then runs off.* DAD!**

**Demonpie17: ¬.¬ *pfft!* on with the story my cookie loving friends. And just so we're clear I broke The Boiling Rock episodes into 3 parts!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**The Boiling Rock, Part 3**

**Aura's P.O.V**

Sokka and I squeezed through the guards, trying to get close enough to see Hakoda.

"Sorry, excuse me, sorry, the Warden wants me over there." Sokka mumbled apologies as we pushed past the lined up guards.

"Dad…" He whispered to himself.

As we got in line with the other guards, the Warden paced in front of the newly arrivals, talking.

"Welcome to the Boiling rock." It wasn't a nice, comforting welcome, but more of a venomous, cocky welcome.

"I'm sure you've heard lots about our little island, but I just want to tell you that they don't have to be true. As long as you do everything I say." He stopped in front of Hakoda as I stared, my violet eyes capturing the scene.

Hakoda kept his head down as the Warden commanded him.

"Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you."

Hakoda kept his eyes to the ground and confidently and calmly said as stern as possible.

"…No…"

"Oh…You'd rather look at my shoes…then take a look!" The Warden lifted a foot and placed it on top of the chains connected to the cuffs that clasped Hakoda's wrists. Hakoda was forced on to his knees.

"I know exactly who you are, Hakoda of the Water Tribe, so strong willed. But don't worry; we'll get rid of that soon enough. Now look me in the eye!"

Hakoda turned his head upwards staring at the Warden with a burning glare on his face.

"You'll all do as I say, or you'll all pay the price. If you wou-ahhh!"

As the Warden started walking away, Hakoda lifted a fist making him trip.

Guards rushed to help the fallen Warden as Sokka covered his mouth to hide his chuckles and I buried my face in my arms, dying of laughter.

"Sir, are you alright." One of the guards asked as they helped him up.

He stood up and thrashed his arms in anger. "I'm fine; get these prisoners out of my sight!"

As the prisoners were led to their new cells, Sokka and I raced off.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sokka and I walked in to Hakoda's cell. Hakoda looked up in anger at us. I then processed that we were still in our guard uniforms.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Sokka said, closing the door.

I stood by the door, so no one would come around.

Hakoda stood quick as lightning and punched out a fist, I reacted, in case he would punch his son and grabbed the fist, heating my hand so it would cause him pain, but wouldn't burn him.

Hakoda flinched back with a hiss. "Take one step closer and you'll see how _okay_ I am."

"Dad it's me." Sokka lifted his face mask and pointed at his now visible face.

Hakoda's eyes filled with fresh tears. "Sokka…?" He whispered, uncertain.

They embraced each other. "My son…" He whispered.

I awkwardly stood there, twisting me feet.

"You should be more careful with that guard uniform on; I would have punched you in the gut, If it hadn't been for him." Hakoda pointed to me. I had my hair in a bun under the helmet so I looked like a boy.

He took a dangerous step towards me but Sokka stopped him.

"Dad, this is Aura, one of my best friends, almost like my sister." I blushed at the compliment and slipped off the helmet.

"Pleased to meet you sir, I'm very sorry about your hand, I reacted in case you did punch Sokka. Like he said, we're like siblings." He said, referring to his slightly pained hand.

Hakoda smiled. "It's ok dear, glad you didn't burn it." I smiled.

"So where's Bato, and the others who were in the invasion."

Hakoda seated himself against the wall while I stood by the door, checking every few moments.

"They're being held in a prison near the Fire Nation palace. They singled me out because I'm the leader but before I left I met some warriors who said they knew you. The oceanamo fighters…?" Hakoda said.

I giggled into my hand.

"You mean the Kyoshi Warriors?" I asked, an eye brow rose in amusement.

"That's right." Hakoda said with a smile.

"Their leader Suki is here and she's going to escape with us."

"Just so you know, we're going to need all the help we can get." Hakoda informed

"Oh and you know Prince Zuko." I blushed even at his name, shoving my helmet back on.

"The son of the Fire Lord…I don't know him but I know of him."

"Well, he's here too."

Hakoda crossed his arms. "Sounds like a major problem."

I frowned.

"Actually, He's on our side now." Hakoda lifted an eye brow.

"I know same reaction. It was hard to trust him but he's really proven himself and I would have never gotten her without his help. Also he and Aura have a little something going on aren't I right." '

Sokka wiggled his eye brows, I takled him covering his mouth. With a sheepish smile I laughed nervously.

"Eheheh….yeah…" I sighed in defeat a little embarrassed. I then released Sokka, walking back to the door.

"So, is there a plan?" Hakoda asked.

Sokka hunched over. "There was one. But some other prisoners got involved and ruined it. I don't know if there is another way!"

"Sokka." Hakoda put an arm around him. "No prison in the world can hold two Water Tribe geniuses… oh, and a… what nation are you from Aura?"

I laughed. "Fire nation."

He recovered. "No prison in the world can hold two Water Tribe geniuses and a Fire Nation girl."

"Warrior." I growled under my breath.

"Then we better find some…" Hakoda just laughed while I shot a small white ember at his foot, making him let out a small scream like a girls.

Sokka brightened up, as him and I started laughing as well.

**OoOoOoOoO**

As Sokka and I snuck through the hallways we stopped at one cell.

"Zuko, are you in there." Sokka whispered, lifting his mask.

"I'm here." Zuko peeked out and visibly brightened seeing me. I smiled at him.

"We just got back from discussing an escape plan with my dad."

"What are you doing here!?" A voice hissed. Sokka slapped down the face mask part, hurrying to come up with an excuse.

"I was just telling this dirty low life what I think of him." Sokka intimidated muscles and punching while I mentally face palmed.

"Well you'll have to do that later, he's coming with us." One out of the two guards said.

"Why?" Sokka asked.

"Because we have orders straight from the Warden, that's why!" The female one hissed. I rolled my eyes, mentally shooting her the finger as I mumbled under my breath.

"Jeez lady, have a happy pill, or a fruit pie!"

"Well." Sokka said. "Can't I just get ten more seconds to rough him up a bit?" The female guard turned with a smile and crossed her arms.

"Fine, ten more seconds."

Sokka and I raced in.

As soon as we got in, Zuko pressed a heated kiss to my lips, surprising me.

"Ugh! Oogies!" Sokka whispered.

Zuko picked up his bed roll as Sokka started punching it while Zuko made pained noises.

"We've come up with a new plan; get into the yard in one hour."

The door started unlocking as Zuko threw down the bed roll and Sokka tackled him into a head lock making me muffle my giggles.

"That's enough!"

The guards came in and took Zuko away.

**OoOoOoOoO**

I stood in Suki's cell, watching her forms and nodding in approval. Living with sun _warriors _most of your life would mean you were bound to know some fighting forms.

As she ended with her kick aimed at the door, Sokka stepped through as she lowered her foot.

"Sokka, what's going on?"

"We don't have much time, if I'm seen with you the guards might think something's up."

He looked out up the cell suspiciously.

"I just talked with my dad."

"That's great!"

"Yeah, and we're escaping today, on the gondola."

Suki's expression quickly changed to shocked. "W-What?"

"My dad and I came up with the plan together; we're going to take a hostage with us so they won't cut the line."

"We're never going to make it on to the gondola, there are too many guards."

"My dad already thought of that, he says we need a distraction, that's why we're going to start a prison riot!"

Suki frowned. "Ok, let's say by some miracle this plan works and we make it on to the gondola, the Warden will still order them to cut the line, even if we have a hostage."

I grinned evilly, something I've never really done.

"Not if the Warden is the hostage." I spoke spookily.

We heard a few noises. Suki and Sokka hugged and then Suki and I hugged.

"We'll come get you when we're ready."

As we stepped out, closing the door, someone spoke behind us.

"Hey! You pair, the Warden wants to see you."

Sokka and I turned. "What, why?"

"I don't know, we didn't ask." The guard responded.

"How's about we schedule for tomorrow, huh?" Sokka and I walked off but were stopped by guards pulling our hands behind our backs and taking us away.

"He wants to see you pair, now!"

As we got upstairs the Warden bellowed out. "Put them in the line."

The line consisted of only males, why was I- Oh yeah… my hair -.- *deadpan*

"One of you is an imposter who thought you could fool me. Now who is it?"

Chit sang was brought forward. He looked up as Sokka and I shook in fear.

"Him." Sokka opened his eyes to see him pointing at the guard who put him in the cooler for not bowing.

"What! I am not! He's lying!" The guard kept shouting as he was dragged away.

**OoOoOoOoO**

We walked up to a guard on duty.

"Hey, I just got orders to let all the prisoners into the yard." Sokka said, pointing at the direction of the yard.

"But, we're on a lockdown…" The guard said.

"Ok, We'll just go say to the Warden about this disobeying of his orders, I'm sure he'll be glad to hear that…" I said, walking with a smirk plastered on my face.

"No wait… I'm just a little confused…" The guard said, sweat nervously dripping down his face.

"Well, so am I, but be rational." I said.

"Yeah, your right." He said

"We're letting them out!" He pulled the levers opening the doors. '

Prisoners spilled out into the yard, happy to be out of their cells.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"So, how are we gonna start a riot…?" Suki asked.

Hakoda look over to a tall prisoner with a long scar down his eye.

He calmly walked over and pushed him.

"Ow, what did you do that for? You hurt my feelings…"

"Well, aren't you mad at me?"

"Well normally I would be but I've been learning to control my anger…" The prisoner said, rubbing the back of his head. We all stared open mouthed.

"This is gonna be hard…" I mumbled.

"Hey you! You're lucky I didn't rat you out, but my generosity comes with a price. I heard you making an escape plan and I want in." He had an excited smile on his face.

"Actually, we're escaping now, but we need a prison riot, you wouldn't happen to know how to start one." I asked with big eyes.

"A prison riot? Please." He said.

He calmly walked over to a random prisoner and lifted him by the front of the shirt he threw him in the air and caught him continuously doing so while shouting 'riot!'

Fire blast and punches, kicks and other attacks were sent everywhere.

"Impressive." Hakoda remarked. I just stood watching.

Suddenly Zuko appeared out of the blue. He wrapped his arm around me and turned to Sokka.

"Great Zuko, you're here. All we need to do it grab the Warden and get to the gondola."

"Ok, how do we do that?" Zuko asked.

"I'm not sure." Sokka said sheepishly.

Zuko growled. "I thought you said you thought things through!"

"I thought you told me it was ok not to think everything through!" Sokka said in a really high pitched voice.

While the two were bickering I saw Suki beckon me over I ran over just hearing Chit sang say.

"Um, guys. I think your girlfriends are taking care of it."

She explained what we were going to do and we raced into action.

We ran up a man's back, who was hunched over and ran over the crowds on people's heads, when we reached the wall we quickly climbed up and back flipped, our feet catching on the bar. We flung ourselves onto the railings on our hands. I jumped off my hands and landed back on them, performing a spinning kick to an approaching guards gut. Suki and I ran at the approaching guards. She slid under one and threw him over her shoulder by the leg while I kicked one up the jaw as we climbed up the wall; the look of surprise on the Warden's face was priceless. We flipped ourselves over another railing as we slid under a guard. The Warden aimed a punch at Suki but she blocked it with a smile.

"You wouldn't dare…" He said

"Oh, I would!" I pulled a red material out of my pocket as she pulled his arms behind his back. I tied his hands and Suki pulled down his head band over his mouth.

"Sorry Warden, You're our prisoner now." Suki said.

The rest raced to us as Suki shouted 'We got him!'

Everyone was panting when they reached us.

"Those are some girls." Hakoda said.

Sokka and Zuko answered with.

"Tell me about it." "You're telling me."

**OoOoOoOoO**

We raced to where the gondola was stationed at.

"We're almost there." Suki said as we ran.

The guards noticed us as sent large blast of fire at us. Zuko and I pushed through our friends, blocking the attacks.

"Back off, we've got the Warden." Zuko warned.

The guards eased up and made a path for us to get through.

We stayed in stances as we walked through them, at the ready for any surprise attacks.

"Everyone in!" Suki shouted.

We all ran in and watched as Zuko pushed the lever, but still kept his hands on it, I started worrying.

He continuously kicked it, until it broke and then ran full speed and jumped off the railing, his hand meeting Sokka's. He hauled him inside.

I hugged him, thankful that he was okay.

"Um, we have a problem, who's that?" Hakoda asked.

We looked down to see in all her glory, Princess Azula and Tylee.

"That's my sister and her friend."

Azula grabbed some handcuffs as Tylee jumped onto the wire and ran along it with ease.

Azula used jets of fire from her hand to propel herself to the wire, she connected on cuff the the wire and took a firm grip on the other. Using a jet from one hand and her feet she started gaining with Tylee and the gondola.

"This is a rematch I've been waiting for." Suki said venomously.

"So have I" Zuko said, glaring at the approaching Fire Princess.

Sokka, Suki, Zuko and I all pulled ourselves up onto the roof.

Tylee landed at one side and Azula at the other.

While Sokka and Zuko fought Azula, Suki and I fought Tylee.

Tylee sent attacks at Suki and Suki countered them by blocking.

Tylee fell to one side of the gondola and swung herself inside and out the other, now on the other side of the roof.

Tylee gave up on Suki and attacked me with flurries of jabs, trying to hit pressure points. I sent blast of white fire that she gaped at while she flipped over these. She sent a kick to my chest, catching me off guard. I wobbled at the edge as Suki gasped out.

"Be careful Aura!"

Tylee smiled. "Aura, what a pretty name, too bad I have to get rid of you!" She said in a happy, bubbly voice.

From my position, I knew I wouldn't be able to save myself like Tylee did and was tipping over the edge. Everyone on the gondola roof turned to look, Azula with a wicked smile, Sokka and Suki with scared expressions and Zuko with a shocked expression.

I dodged the attacks sent by Tylee but a kick to my shoulder and I felt myself falling back as I heard Suki scream out my name and Sokka shout out while I heard Zuko shout out 'No!' and saw fire flying everywhere.

As I fell through the sky I pulled off the chest plate of the guard's uniform and let my wings rip through the back of my shirt.

I fluttered them and rose back up beside the gondola, fire blazing in my eyes.

Now all I had on was a burgundy shirt and trousers lined in gold. I ripped the trousers to shorts as everyone gasped, my friends out of surprise and happiness and Azula and Tylee out of surprise shock and anger.

"You thought you could get rid of me so easily?" I said to Tylee dangerously low.

"Well you thought wrong." I let out a mighty breath of white fire, knocking her back into Suki's grasp as we continued fighting.

We all gasped as the gondola rocked, it had stopped.

Tylee ran up onto the wire and turned to Azula and shouted.

"They're about to cut the line!"

I was shocked and looked back to see that they were indeed cutting the line.

"Then it's time to leave." Azula stated.

She shot fire out of her fist saying 'goodbye Zuko.'

She landed on the other gondola as Tylee back flipped onto the same one.

We watched their gondola retreat back to the prison.

Zuko swung himself back in to gondola.

"They're about to cut the line!"

"Then you better hope this thing floats." Chit sang said.

"Who is that!?" Sokka suddenly asked as the gondola started moving again.

Everyone was shocked. "It's Mai!" Zuko shouted, shocked.

I frowned but then saw her protecting the line so we could get by safely.

I connected myself to her mind and whispered in her head.

"_Thank you." _

She looked shocked and looked up to the gondola as I smiled at her and she smiled back.

Everyone was shocked by the smile because she apparently never smiled.

The gondola came to a stop and we all raced out of it as quickly as possible. The Warden was thrown back in as Hakoda hissed.

"Sorry Warden, your record is officially broken."

As we ran up the cliffs Suki questioned.

"Well, we made it out, now what?"

Zuko stopped and stood there.

"Zuko what are you doing?"

"My sister came here."

"Yeah and she's probably right behind us."

"No, what I mean is that she must've come her somehow… There!" He pointed to an air ship.

I dived down, spreading my wings and glided to the airship. I checked over it and saw it was safe to board.

I flew back up to them and gave a nod of approval.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**No one's P.O.V**

"Leave us alone." Azula commanded.

The guards stepped away from Mai and bowed the traditional Fire Nation way.

"I never expected this, especially from you. You know the consequences, so why, why did you do it!?" Azula asked.

Mai and Azula glared at each other while Tylee stood, hands clasped and eyes filled with worry.

"I guess you miscalculated, I love Zuko, more than I fear you."

Azula bared her teeth in anger.

"No you miscalculated! You should've feared me more!"

Azula stepped forward, two fingers ready while Mai pulled out a dagger, ready to throw.

Azula was interrupted by Tylee jabbing her upper right back and her lower left back next. She gasped as she fell to the floor leaving Mai stunned.

Tylee rushed to Mai. "Come on let's get out of here!"

Guards surrounded them as they picked up Azula. "You're both fools." She hissed.

"What should we do with them Princess?" The gruff voice of a guard came.

"Put them somewhere where I'll never see their faces again and leave them to rot!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

**The Western Air Temple**

**No one's P.O.V**

When everyone got back, a bit surprise was in for them.

"What happened to the war balloon, what are you doing in this?" Katara asked.

"It kinda got destroyed…" Zuko said with an arm around Aura's waist.

"Sounds like some fishing trip." Aang said.

"Did you at least get some good meat?" Toph asked

"I did!" Sokka said. "The best meat of all, the meat of friendship and fatherhood."

Suki, Hakoda and Chit sang all walked out. "Hey everybody, I'm new!" Chit sang waved.

Katara teared up "Dad…?" She asked uncertain and ran to hug her father.

"Katara…" Hakoda and Katara embraced.

"How are you here, what is going on, how are you here?"

"We kinda went to a Fire Nation prison." Hakoda pulled Sokka in for a family hug.

Zuko smiled at their family reunion and embraced Aura.

"Seriously." Toph's vice rang out, interrupting the comforting atmosphere. "You guys didn't find any meat!?"

**Demonpie17: I did it in 3 parts instead and spent the whole day writing this :D Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**


	5. The Southern Raiders

**Daughter of Flames**

**Hola everyone! Demonpie17 here with the 5****th**** update of Daughter of Flames! Thank you to all my favourers, Followers and reviewers, you've made me feel so special and also shout out to Fire and Chaos please for the Aura and Zuko shipping name: Zukra! Thank you so much :D This chapter is a little gory at one part so be prepared.**

**Digi-fanCapp: Ikr! Cracks me up :'D**

**xxxMadameMysteryxxx: Why thank you very much :) Sorry for not updating soon enough though.**

**Fire and Chaos: Haha! 'Sorta'. Thanks a lot and I will keep up the work :D**

**So then, today we will have Katara doing the disclaimer! Go ahead.**

**Katara: Stupid Zuko, little asshole, thinks he can just get into our group like that! Why I outta! *mumbles***

**Demonpie17: O.O**

**Katara: Wha…? Oh, ahem! Demonpie17 doesn't own Avatar…**

**Demonpie17: -.- yeah that's right, just walk away and act like nothing happened…**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**The Southern Raiders**

Everyone was bundled up tight in their sleeping bags, or in Aang's case, snuggled up against Appa.

He sat up, stretching his arms and letting out a mighty yawn.

A bomb flew through the fountain as Aang spotted it; he slammed his staff against it, sending it flying back into the sky. The explosions of more bombs woke up the rest of the gaang.

We all looked up to see Firenation airships chucking bombs at us, just as Aang airbended the stone shields shut, they twirled and locked into place, giving us some temporary protection.

They crumbled from the force of the bombs as rocks and debris fell, quickly approaching Katara.

"Watch out!" Zuko grabbed Katara, pulling her from death by stoning.

As the pair tumbled across the floor Katara looked up angrily.

"What are you doing!?"

"Keeping rocks from crushing you."

"Ok, I'm not crushed you can get off me now!"

She slipped out from under Zuko and raced off.

"I'll take that as a thank you…" Zuko muttered just as Aura pulled him to his feet.

Toph and Haru earth bended a tunnel through the temple, shouting for us to hurry.

"Zuko, what are you doing?" Aura asked.

"Go on ahead; I think this is a family visit."

"Zuko, no!" Aang and Aura simultaneously screamed after him.

"Let's go!" Sokka tugged at Appa's reigns.

"I'm coming with you!" Aura raced to Zuko's side as they ran through the debris.

A bomb came flying at us as Aura slammed her wings together in front of her, blowing it back into the sky where it exploded, just as Azula rose on a small tower at the top of an airship, making her grand entrance.

"What are you doing here!?" Zuko fumed.

"Isn't it obvious, I'm about to celebrate becoming an only child!"

She flipped with her hands on the railings, kicking out both feet as a ball of blue flames came flying towards us.

Zuko grabbed Aura's arms, jumping out of the way as the force of the blast sent them sprawling to the ground.

Zuko raced along the crumbling stones and leapt off a falling pillar, sending balls of flaming hot fire at Azula's position.

She leapt onto the body of the airship, barely missing the blasts. Aura leapt into the air, dodging and blocking as many blasts as she could.

Zuko slid down the side of the insignia, trying to get a grip but failed as he fell into the clouds, a failed look on his face as he fell to his death. Aura gasped about to dive down but was blocked by arcs of blue fire, growling in impatience.

"I'll have you deal with you myself." Azula said cockily.

"Hmph…It would be my pleasure." Aura swiped her hands through the air like her arms were swords, arcs of white fire plummeting towards Azula. Azula held her arms in an 'X' as the force of the white fire slightly singed her clothes, the force pushing her backwards.

Azula stared at the singed clothes and growled in anger.

She raced along the airship as punched out her fists, blue fire soaring at Aura, she dispersed these quickly, by Azula wasn't finished.

Azula dropped to her hands and pulled her legs to her chest and shot them outwards towards Aura as the flames plummeted into Aura's chest making her tumble across the airship, heaving for breath.

Aura stood tall and raced at Azula and when it looked like she was going to kick Azula, she raised a leg, about to 'kick' her and then put her leg back down, pushing off and flipped over Azula. She grabbed Azula's topknot and threw her over her shoulder, ripping out clumps of hair in the process.

Azula gaped at the half up topknot and seethed at Aura.

"You little bitch!" Aura smirked at the comment.

"Why thank you princess, so happy I could please you." Aura gave a mock bow, mocking wasn't something she did often, being looked up to by sun warriors most of her life, so she took some thrill in mocking the princess of the Fire Nation.

As Azula screeched in anger and was about to race to perform the final blow, Appa soared out of the temple, a shield of rocks in front of him, no doubt about it made by Toph.

She turned her attention to the rest of the gaang escaping, aiming blasts at the shield, breaking parts off until it all came apart.

Azula smirked but then turned around; her evil smile fell to a frown. There stood Zuko on a rising airship. Aura mentally cheered, 'Yay Zuko! No more dying!'

The gaang sat silently on Appa, watching what would happen next.

Zuko then sprinted along the airship, and jumped towards the one Azula and Aura was present on.

Azula punched out a long line of fire, in mid-air Zuko dispersed it with a kick, sending fire plummeting at Azula, who dodged sending her own fire back in a blue arc.

Zuko dispersed this with his hands as we raced after Azula.

Zuko dispersed all the flames Azula sent him, moving closer and closer. An evil smile came upon Azula's face as everything seemed to go in slow motion.

Azula and Zuko sent fists of fire at each other, all three flying back from the impact of the two massive blasts against each other.

All three slid off the sides of the airship, Azula on one side, Aura and Zuko on the other.

Aura got into a steady position and spread her wings, grabbing Zuko by the ankle and dropped into Appa's saddle that came flying in below them.

We all watched as Azula plummeted to her death as Zuko whispered that she wouldn't make it, but obviously he spoke too soon.

She shot fire from her feet, sending her towards the cliff side as she pulled her hair pin from the half, clumped bun and dug it into the cliff. She slowed down, sending us a victorious smirk as Zuko scoffed.

"Of course she did…"

Aura lay against Zuko as Appa soared further from the smug Azula.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Aura's P.O.V**

We all sat huddled around a camp fire, our tents pitched as we tried to keep warm.

"Wow camping, seems like old times, doesn't it?" Aang asked.

Zuko sat crossed legged while I lay beside him, knees tucked up to my chest and my head on his lap. He broke a piece of bread in two, handing me one, I nibbled on it as he brought hid attention towards the rest of the group.

"If you want it to be like old times, I could uh…chase you around a bit and try to capture you…?" We all laughed, all except Katara.

"Ha-ha…" She said sarcastically, but no one paid attention to her sarcastic murmurs.

Sokka lifted his drink in a toast. "To Zuko, who knew all those times he tried to snuff us out, today, he'd be our hero." We all lifted our cups shouting.

"Here, here!"

Toph nudged Zuko as let out a laugh.

"I'm touched, I really don't deserve this."

"Yeah, no kidding." Katara hissed, venom dripping off her voice.

She stood, storming off to Agni knows where.

"What's with her?" Sokka asked.

I stood and walked after Katara.

"I wish I knew." Zuko caught up to me.

"What's with them?"

**OoOoOoOoO**

I sat beside Katara, playing with her hair, trying braids and just twisting it into different styles.

Katara turned hearing footsteps, noticing it was Zuko she stood and walked away again, disrupting the fish tail plait I was doing.

"Darn, almost had it!" I mumbled.

"This isn't fair; everyone seems to trust me now, what is it with you?" Zuko made hand gestures.

"Oh, everyone trusts you now; I was the first person to trust you, back in Ba Sing Sa!" She pointed out towards the sea, probably in the direction you would sail towards the Earth Kingdom.

"And you turned around and betrayed me, betrayed all of us!" Zuko scrunched up his face in anger, and then relaxed. My face had a surprised look on it, he had betrayed them…? What did she mean…?

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

Katara stormed up to him.

"You really wanna know, hmm…maybe you could reconquer Ba Sing Se in the name of the Earth King, or I know, you could bring my mother back!" She stormed past him, slamming her shoulder against his.

Zuko looked down guiltily as I wrapped my arms around him, letting him return the gesture.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Zuko and I made our way towards Sokka's tent, accidently bumping into Suki.

"Ooops…wrong tent…" I could tell she wasn't going to the wrong tent by accident, but on purpose.

"Did you need to talk to Sokka too?"

"Nope…not me…" Suki stepped away as I whispered in her head.

"_Ha, yeah right…" _She gave me a playful glare as I smirked.

Zuko pulled aside the cloth blocking the entrance as we stepped inside.

Zuko deadpanned at what we were seeing but I slapped a hand over my mouth and stumbled back into Zuko, about to collapse from laughter.

Sokka was on his stomach, legs in the air and face turned away.

He turned his head towards us, eyes closed, hair out of his warriors wolf tail, hanging around his face and a rose in his mouth.

"Well helloooo-MPHH!" He sucked the rose into his mouth, eyes wide when he realised we weren't Suki.

Zuko and I sat down, crossed legged as Sokka got into a more casual position.

"Zuko, Aura, why would I be expecting anyone different."

He swallowed the rose, cringing at the taste and prickly feeling.

"Aww… are we not good enough Sokka." I mock pouted, needing to laugh desperately.

A crimson colour spread across his cheeks like wildfire as he stuttered a response.

"Uhm, well I- you know I…aww, forget it! So what's on your mind?"

"Your sister, she hates me, and I don't know why! But I do care what she thinks of me…"

'_But I do care what she thinks of me…' _There it was again, that twisting, sick feeling in my chest…what was it…jealousy! That was it; I really needed to get my emotions under control…

I gripped the material/carpet below me, clawing my nails into it, trying to keep my feelings at bay.

When I actually let myself fall back into reality, I realised Sokka had a surprised look on his face.

"Naw, my sister doesn't hate you; she doesn't hate anyone, except some people from the Fire Nation." I glared and then face palmed at Sokka's stupidity. His casual look disappeared and as replaced by a worried and scared one.

"No, I don't mean people who are good but used to be bad, I mean bad people. Fire Nation people who are still bad, who have never been good and probably won't at all!"

Zuko slapped a hand to his forehead while I crawled over and smacked Sokka upside the head.

"Stop!" Zuko's voice was firm and commanding. His voice softened as he continued.

"Listen, I know this may seem out of nowhere, but I want you to tell me what happened to your mother." I looked to Sokka questionably. Was she captured…or worse, was she…? No, I didn't even want to think.

"What…why would you want to know that…?"

"Katara mentioned it when we were together in Ba Sing Se… and again just now when she was yelling at me, I think somehow, she's connected her anger at that to her anger at me."

Sokka looked down, his thoughts and memories starting to creep in.

"It's not a day I like to remember…"

I closed my eyes, staying in my crossed legged/lotus position and touching my fists I searched Sokka's mind and found his memory of that day. I looked into it, closely and then pictures started to form.

The area with Sokka and Zuko around me faded away, until all that was surrounding me was ice and snow. I saw myself in a village, kids playing, men training, mothers cleaning and teens gossiping.

_A miniature Sokka peaked over a snowy bank, he stood tall, pulled his arm back with a snow ball in his hand, as he was about to fire it at his target, a snow ball pelted him in the face. He threw his head back from the force as a small Katara giggled in glee._

_I smiled at her and walked up to her, but it was like I wasn't even there. I put my hand on her shoulder but it fazed through her. I jumped back in surprise, remembering this was just a memory and not reality._

_The smaller Sokka walked over with a snowball about the size of 3 of his heads, he lifted it above his head, ready to strike until black snow started falling, a strange smell mixing with it. Sokka dropped his large snow ball in surprise as the children gazed up at the sky at the strange smelling snow._

"_I'm gonna fin' mom…" The small Katara raced to the tents as I ran after her, determined to see what happened to her mom. As I ran after her, men were racing past me to the edge of the village._

_I heard battle cries and turned to see as Fire Nation men charged at the Water Tribe warriors, fists aflame as the warriors fought back with weapons and hand-to-hand combat._

"_Mom!" I turned to the tent Katara raced into and it was dead silent in her tent. I walked in, fazing through the pelts covering the entrance._

_I looked in to see that a Water Tribe woman, most likely Katara's mother was on the ground, a Fire Nation soldier above her, he turned looking at Katara, the little ones eyes were glistening with tears of worry._

"_Just let her go, and I'll give you the information you want…" Katara's mother said._

"_You heard your mother, __**GET OUT OF HERE!" **__The soldier boomed, intimidating Katara._

"_Mom…I'm scared…" Katara whimpered. I longed to cuddle and comfort the younger Katara, but I knew I couldn't._

"_Go find your dad sweetie; I'll take care of this…" _

_Katara started into the man's cold brown eyes and then ran, but I stayed, waiting to see what would happen._

"_Now tell me, who is it…who the last waterbender is?"_

"_There are no waterbenders here; the Fire Nation took them away a long time ago…"_

"_You're lying, my source says there is one water bender left in the Southern Water Tribe, and we're not leaving until we find the water bender…"_

"_If I tell you, will you promise to leave the rest of the village alone?"_

_He gave a nod and after minutes of silence, Katara's mom raised her head._

"_It's me; take me, as your prisoner."_

"_I'm afraid I'm not taking prisoners today…" I stood there, eyes wide with horror, never experiencing a murder before, and watched as he set his made orange daggers of fire and plunged one deep into Kya's chest. I gasped aloud in horror and felt tears build up in my eyes as she fell back, her head slamming into the ground with a 'CRACK!' The blood poured out of her chest and head quickly as it slid down her parka and made clumps in her hair, making a large crimson puddle on the floor._ _Her eyes were still open, glassy and empty, her soul lost. I then heard a blood curling screech of horror and realised it was my own. I screamed louder and heard voiced starting to appear._

"_Aura, Aura, __**AURA!" **_

I gasped, my teary eyes flying open. I looked to see Zuko and Sokka sitting with faces of worry and then tears poured down my cheeks, like a dam bursting. I grabbed Zuko and sobbed into his chest.

"What did you see, why are you crying?" He asked softly

"I *hic* watched what happened to *hic* Sokka's *hic* mother and *hic* she-she…*hic* *sob*"

"She what…" Zuko asked. Sokka turned his head away, a tear slipping down his own cheek as he wiped it away.

"She was- *hic* was *hic* murdered…*sob*" my tears plopped onto the floor silently as I buried my face into Zuko's chest again, my voice getting to a whisper.

He rubbed my back soothingly, whispering comforting words into my ear, a side of him we saw rarely.

Zuko and Sokka murmured things about flags to each other as Zuko thanked him. We stepped outside the tent just as Sokka peeked out whispering loudly.

"Suki!?"

We stared at him as he pulled his face back slowly into his tent, the awkward atmosphere lingering.

**OoOoOoOoO**

_I stared up at the Fire Nation soldier and heard words I didn't even mean to speak come out of my mouth._

"_It's me; Take me as your prisoner."_

"_I'm afraid I'm not taking prisoners today…"_

_He lit a fire dagger in his hand, the same one that killed Kya. When I looked down to see me in a Water Tribe parka I gasped aloud and the only thing running through my head was:_

_NONONONONONONONONO!_

_The dagger plunged into my chest and pain exploded around me as I screamed in horror._

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I gasped for breath, feeling like I couldn't get enough air into my lungs, I threw my head up, pulling the rest of my body with me.

I heaved for breath, hiccupping and gasping as hot, salty tears slid down my pale cheeks.

I pulled a water skin beside my bed roll and pulled it open, gulping down as much as I could.

I tugged my sleep shirt sleeves to my eyes, dabbing at the tears.

I slipped a pocket mirror out of my bag and my lip curled in disgust as I stared at my reflection.

My eyes were red and puffy, tear trail marks were down my cheeks; my hair was scraggly and looked like a turtle-duck's nest.

I pulled out a brush and pulled it through my frizzy mane until the entire frizz bomb was gone and my light brown hair was now neat and reached the top of my thighs. My hair had gotten really long lately.

I pulled out my training outfit and slipped it on **(A.N: Link her** I then cupped my hands, pouring water from its skin into my hands and cleaned my face.

I brushed my teeth and pulled out some make-up, something I used rarely:

I drew black kohl on my eyes and brushed some black eye paint over my eye lids. I brushed some very light pink powder lightly over my cheek bones and grabbed my bag, stepping out of the tent.

Zuko came up to me, grabbing my arm and tugging me towards Katara, a sack over his shoulder.

"She's coming too…"

Katara looked wary but then nodded her head in agreement.

"I need to borrow Appa." Katara said this as more of a command than a request.

Aang continued to feed Appa hay.

"Why, is it your turn to take a little field trip with Zuko?" He asked jokingly.

"Yes, it is." Katara answered firmly. Not expecting this answer he turned with a surprised look on his face.

"Oh…what's going on?"

"We're going to find the man that killed my mother."

"Sokka told me the story, and I know how to find him." Sokka walked over.

"_Yeah, you were told, I saw…" _This was all that passed through my mind.

"Um…what exactly do you think this will accomplish?"

Katara laughed with a mad/crazy look on her face. "Ha, I knew you wouldn't understand."

I groaned in annoyance, fluttering my wings and landing on Appa, I knew an argument would start from the tone of their voices and blocked them out by pulling a scroll out of my bag and reading through it. It was called 'Love Amongst Dragons' and I loved it.

I heard parts of their conversation.

"…But I think Aang's right."

"Then you didn't love her the way I did!" Katara screamed.

My eyes widened and I dropped my scroll.

"Katara…" Sokka whimpered.

I turned with an infuriated look on my face.

"Katara, that's too far!" I screeched.

They all looked at me in surprise.

"I'm pretty sure Sokka did love your mother the same, I know you want revenge, but at least he isn't mad with revenge to kill him. Everyone deserves a second chance."

She growled in anger.

"What would you know, you weren't there!" Flashbacks came to me from seeing the vision and I placed a hand to my head, clenching my eyes shut.

"No, I wasn't there, but I did see what happened through Sokka's memories."

A surprised look entered her face.

"Well…Well…You didn't have to deal with a family member dying!"

I could tell she was losing ideas and her drive for revenge was angering her.

"Oh really? What about all the dragons dying. If my parents are dragons, don't you think there were others I loved, they died but you don't see me killing Fire Nation royals because they were complete assholes and killed my family, no offence Zuko…"

He rolled his eyes, shrugging it off.

I ignored them and lay my head down on Appa. Zuko told me to sleep here tonight in case Aang didn't let us borrow Appa, they would sneak up at night.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Katara shoved a pile of black material into my arms, she was probably still angry from our argument earlier but ah well.

I slipped on the black skin tight suit and cuddled into the feeling of the snug material.

Katara and I leapt off the saddle, we tied our hair up in black ribbons. Katara did hers in a low ponytail and I did mine in anime style high pigtails, my chocolate brown anime style bangs hung in front of my eyes, which I usually swept to the side.

Katara turned looking surprised.

"I didn't know you had bangs…" I let out a small laugh.

"I leave it to the side, they get in my eyes." She smiles, starting to cheer up to me.

"You should leave them, you suit them really well." I blushed at the compliment, mumbling a shy 'thanks…'

We smiled at each other, hugging as Katara murmured a 'sorry' in my ear from our argument which I responded by squeezing her a little tighter.

A voice interrupted us.

"So you were just going to take Appa anyway!?" Aang demanded.

Katara's face became cold and angry; she pulled her arms away and peaked back at Aang.

"Yes." She said it so bluntly and straight forward.

"It's ok, because I forgive you…" Aang closed his eyes peacefully.

He opened his eyes when Katara didn't respond.

"That give you any ideas…?"

"Don't try to stop us!"

Randomly Zuko appeared and started tying up the bags and chucking them on the saddle.

"Whoa, when'd you get here…?" I asked as an eye brow rose.

He peeked up at me.

"When Aang got here."

"…Oh…"

He smirked in amusement, probably the closest thing to getting him to a smile.

Katara grabbed onto one of Appa's horns, and hoisted herself up. I fluttered my flaming wings, gentle landing on the saddle.

"Don't choose revenge, let your anger out, and then let it go, forgive him."

Zuko rolled his eyes and said in a mocking voice.

"Ok, we'll be sure to do that Guru goodie goodie."

I shot him a dangerous look in warning, and was responded with a roll of the eyes.

Zuko crawled up the side of Appa.

"Yip-Yip!"

As we rose in the air I punched Zuko's shoulder as hard as I could, letting him hiss in pain.

"What was that for!?"

I glared. "You watch yourself rolling your eyes at me, I'll kick your ass -.-"

He rolled his eyes again and then realised his mistake and I leapt onto him.

"Ahhhhhh!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

"We need to find the Fire Navy control tower, all the navy's movements are recorded by messenger hawk and every tower has to be updated on where everyone is deployed." 

"So once we find the communication tower, we bust in and get the information we need."

I shook my head

"Not quite, from what I remember, we need to be stealthy and quiet, if not; they'll alert the Southern Raiders _long _before we get there."

Zuko nodded in agreement at my statement as we looked ahead at the tower.

We landed Appa, pulling up our masks and leapt off the saddle, Katara made a large block of ice hat we jumped onto, she pushed her arms forward, commanding the waves to take us to the tower. Katara stood as Zuko and I crouched low. I tucked in my wings as we got closer, so the light wouldn't alert them. Katara raised us onto the cliff side as we snuck into the tower. We watched silently as a few guards left a room, leaving the door open. We stealthily ran in, our footsteps silent. E found an air duct, and crept inside, shutting it behind us. We watched through another air duct as a female guard wrote something on a scroll. Katara lifted a hand, and swept it to the side, making the ink bottle spill, spewing ink all over the scroll and the female guard. Her lip curled in disgust as she stood, her chair scraping back in the silence of it all, and walked calmly out of the room. We slipped out of the air duct, and searched through the neatly sorted scrolls.

"Here, the Southern Raiders." Zuko pulled out a dark scroll and slipped it open.

He set it on the desk and pointed at a red flagged point on the map.

"Bam, on patrol near Whale Tail Island."

I raised an eyebrow at Zuko.

"…Bam…?" He shrugged his shoulders in response.

**OoOoOoOoO**

I lay against Zuko, just as he shifted I snuggled deeper in to his chest.

"Hmmm…Hst…" I murmured against him.

He shook me awake as I looked at him rolling my eyes.

"Mornings are evil…" I buried my head in the saddle, just as he shook me awake again.

"Mph, didn't you hear me, I said they are evil so piss off…hmm…" I snuggled deeper into the saddle and could tell he got fed up when he placed his hands on my sides and started tickling me. My eyes flashed open and I kicked out a foot on instinct, kicking him in the jaw.

"Rrrr…" He held his jaw, and an evil glint entered his eyes, a smirk danced on his lips as my eyes widened in fear. He leapt onto me, tackling me and pinning me down, both of us not noticing Katara silently sitting on Appa's saddle.

He tickled me until my sides hurt as I laughed my ass off.

"Ahahahahahahahahaha!"

He smirked above me.

"Do you give?"

I between laughed I managed my last words.

"Hahaa-N-ha-Never-Hahahahaahahaah!"

His smirk just widened.

"Wrong choice." He started tickling under my arms as I clenched my eyes shut barking out laughter.

"Alright Al-Hahahaaha, I give I-I give-hahahahahahahaha!"

He smiled, an actual smile, coming from Zuko, he leaned down as my breath hitched in my throat and gave me the most heated kiss ever. It was like sparks were flying, like I was lying in the clouds, like a soft feeling suddenly turned into a zapping and blasting feeling. I pressed my lips back as our lips moved in sync. His tongue entered my mouth as I let out a small moan, my hand clawed at his back, but he didn't notice, my moans encouraging him.

A small 'ahem' interrupted my heaven as our lips parted a small string of saliva between our lips.

Katara still with her back turned was probably uncomfortable.

I touched my lips and lay back in the saddle as Zuko sent me a wink making my feel so giddy and warm inside. No doubt about it I was almost as red as a tomato from blushing.

We turned our attention to Katara and it was then that I realised she was up all night steering Appa.

"You really need to sleep, Katara."

She shook her head.

"Don't you worry; I'm not the helpless little girl I was when they came."

Katara told us about what happened when they lost their mother and the horrifying sight when they entered the tent.

I gagged, feeling like I could literally smell the metallic scent of blood as Zuko rubbed my back with a wince on his face.

"Your mother was a great woman."

Katara looked down in sorrow, placing a hand to her necklace.

"I know…"

**OoOoOoOoO**

I lay sprawled in the saddle of Appa, relaxed until Zuko shouted 'There!'

Katara and I sat up, looking out towards the sea.

"See those sea raven flags; it's The Southern Raiders…"

Katara had a confident look on her face, looking like she was ready to face the world.

"Let's do this." We pulled up the cloth over our noses and mouths as we clambered on Appa's head so Katara could make a water bubble around us and Appa's head. I pulled out my katana and strapped it on my side; of course, none of the gang knew I was a master swordswoman.

Appa swam under the water with the aid of Katara's waterbending.

When we neared the bottom of the ship, Katara took a stance and bended a tentacle that wrapped around a soldier who screamed as he was flung across the sea.

We rose out of the water dramatically, Katara and I turned to each other with a nod and I slipped my wings out of my outfit as Katara raised her arms, creating a massive wave, I slammed my wings together in front of me, the blast making them all tumble to the side of the deck moaning and then Katara threw her arms forwards, sending the wave hurling at them, knocking most off deck. We landed Appa on the deck just as a soaked soldier rose, Katara hurled herself forward, slamming him off deck with a large jet of water.

We ran through the hallways and Katara kept tentacles of water on her arms. A soldier ran out of a room, but was sent back in with a kick in the gut from Zuko. He pulled the one-handed broadsword from his hand and closed the doors, jamming it through the handles.

We stood in front of a metal door, all ready.

"This is it Katara." Zuko said.

"Are you ready to face him…?" I asked.

She responded by pulling down her mask with a shout and blasted open the door with the force of her waterbending.

Zuko jumped in front of Katara, blocking and sending blast back at the attacker.

"Who're you!?" He demanded in a gruff voice.

"You, don't remember her, you will soon trust me!" Zuko sent a blast of fire at the attacker and I leapt forwards, pulling my Katana from its sheath, I slammed it down, aiming for the head as he blocked with his metal arm guards. I grabbed his arm guards and heated up my hands, the white flames licking and feeding on the melting metal. He shouted in pain as I sent a swift kick to the side of his face, bringing him down. He stood up, taking a stance and started doing a form, about to attack again until he jerked and his hand had a spasm.

"What's happening!?" He shook and his body twisted into painful positions until he was forced to the floor.

I looked back to see Katara was the one performing this witchery.

Zuko and my eyes widened in surprise, shock and fear.

"Think back; think back to your last raid on the Southern Water Tribe."

He shook and jerked moaning out an 'I don't know'

"Don't lie, you look her in the eye and you tell me you don't remember what you did!"

I just stood to the side, my eyes wide at the arts Katara was performing

"_You're hurting him…" _I whispered quietly.

Katara forced his body up, the man's eyes held the truth that he didn't know and he quaked with fear.

Katara clenched her teeth but her mouth formed an 'o' and her eyes widened.

"It's not him…he's not the man…"

"What, he has to be, he's the leader of the Southern Raiders!"

Katara just looked down.

Zuko forced the man against the wall, his arm pulled behind his back.

"If you're not the man, who is!?" Zuko demanded.

"You must be looking for Yon Rha; he retired four years ago…"

I looked down, scared at the mess and trouble we had caused as Katara's eyes filled with angry tears.

**OoOoOoOoO**

We crept through the shadows, watching the man, Yon Rah at the market.

He lifted a fruit, setting it in his under arm basket.

I watched over a window, a wind charm above me, clinking with the breeze.

He looked over his shoulder uncertainly and then fully turned shouting 'Hello!?'

I ducked, gripping my katana on instinct.

He murmured something to the cart dealer who shook his head in return.

We raced after him, watching as he walked down the stone steps, we lay a floor above him. He looked up shouting. 'Hello, is someone there!?' We ducked back.

Katara lay, watching Yon Rha and murmured in anger with tears glistening in her eyes.

"That's him, that's the monster." She said it with so much venom; I had never heard her talk like that before.

We followed him and soon the sky got darker and it started raining.

I pulled out my wings, letting a soft glow and heat surround us.

Yon Rha turned, dropping the basket of fruit without a care and shot out a fist.

"Nobody sneaks up on me without getting burned!"

The fire lit up the bush, making a large heat surround it.

He lifted his fruit and went on until a trip wire sent him to the ground and a blast of fire made him jump back onto his bottom from surprise.

Zuko stood in front of him, in a horse stance.

"We weren't behind the bush, and I wouldn't try firebending again!"

He put his fist right in front of Yon Rha's face, making him cower in fear.

"Whoever you are, take my money, take whatever you want, I'll co-operate…"

Katara walked up to him and pulled down the cloth covering her nose and mouth.

"Do you know who I am…?"

"No, I'm…not sure…" He murmured, very unsure.

"Oh, you better remember like your life depends on it!" She screeched. I gripped my katana and took a step forward, but Zuko grabbed my arm. I was infuriated; I hated being held back, but stayed, still listening to Katara.

"Why, don't you take a closer look…?"

"Yes, I remember, you're the little Water Tribe girl…"

Lightning flashed behind Katara, adding dramatic effect and making her seem way scarier than she is already.

"She lied to you; she was protecting the last waterbender…" Katara turned her head and I gipped the katana tighter.

"What, who!?" Yon Rha was so confused. I gripped the katana so tight my knuckles turned white and my hand shook.

Katara turned her head and with a screech she shouted 'ME!'

She lifted her hands and the water around us froze in mid-air, creating a large shield above us.

Katara shook in anger and she started to part the water, shaping them into ice daggers.

She screamed out sending them flying at Yon Rha.

I thought she would think and that she wouldn't actually try to hurt him but I was wrong, they were so close to him, I ripped my arm out of Zuko grip and he shouted my name after me.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion, I ran in front of Yon Rha and unsheathed my katana, I sliced a few incoming ice daggers and then heard a sound…flesh piercing…incredible pain and looked down to see an ice dagger pierced into my stomach. My mouth opened in a silent scream and I watched as Katara's gaze quick as lightning turned from an angry one to a shocked and sad one and Zuko's eyes widened. He mouthed my name and I smiled, feeling the pain numbing and seeing a blinding white light, white took over my vision and for once in this entire day, I felt at peace.

**Demonpie17: Haha! 17 pages! I bet you're all wondering what's going to happen to Aura, But I won't tell you :D Mwuhahahahaa! R&R pleasy :3**


	6. The Ember Island Players

**Daughter of Flames**

**Hi everyone! Wasup! Demonpie17 here, with the chapter you've all been waiting for after that horrible cliffy, aren't I just sweet leaving you at that cliffy. Aren't I just ;)**

**Well then, let's get on with the feedback, I can't believe how many reviews I have in only 5 chapters! 23 :) Thank you all! **

**Fire and Chaos: Awww, cause I'm just sweet like that ;) MWUHAHAHAHAHA! AHEM! *Cough* *Hack***

**xxxMadameMysteryxxx: Thankies! Here is the chapter you were waiting for :)**

**jsaba: Why thank you! I'm so glad you like it! He isn't the best liar is he? Lol. Glad you are interested, Aura will beat Mai's ass if she lays a finger on Zuko, and don't you have any doubts about that my friend ;)**

**yoohooha: Lol! Well thank you ;) My cliff hangers are getting serious up in here :3 lol! Great minds think alike indeed :) Here is the next chapter so read on :)**

**Demonpie17: So Aura, disclaimer?**

**Aura: *unresponsive***

**Demonpie17: Oh yeah…Ok then I'll do it, AHEM! I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, if you don't understand I'll get Toph to earthbend some sense into you ;) So please understand what I say, Kapeesh?**

**Readers: *Gulp* A-A…Yes Sir! *Salute***

**Demonpie17: *Glare* -.-**

**Readers: We mean Ma'm Ma-! *Slam* *Clash* *Bam***

**Gaang: *Give disapproving looks***

**Demonpie17: Uh-Um…*gulp* I'm innocent…?**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**The Ember Island Players**

Aang and Zuko stood in the training grounds, practicing their firebending, both shirtless and covered in a thin sheet of sweat.

They bowed, Fire Nation style, a palm on top of a fist and bowed deeply to each other. Zuko stepped away, stretching his arms above him and in front.

Katara and Toph sat on the sides.

"Don't you think it's weird that we're hiding from the Fire Lord in his own house?" Katara questioned Toph, both in their Fire Nation outfits.

"I told you, my father hasn't come here since my family as actually happy, and that was a long time ago." Zuko sat by a fountain, rubbing a towel on the back of his head and neck to mop up the sweat.

They were all interrupted by Sokka.

"You guys are not gonna believe this, there's a play about us!" Sokka said proudly, a rolled up sheet of paper in his hand.

"We were just in town when we found this!" Suki continued for Sokka. Sokka unrolled the poster, holding it in front of the gaang. He proceeded to read out what was written upon the poster.

"Brought to you by the Ember Island Players." Suki announced. Zuko's expression became grim.

"Ugh, my mother used to take us to see them; they butchered Love Amongst the Dragons every time!" Zuko complained.

"Sokka do you really think this is a good idea…?"

"Oh, come on, this is the kind of wacky nonsense I've been looking for!"

Katara rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to check up on Aura." She calmly walked inside the summer home and proceeded to walk upstairs and into a certain room. She pushed open the door to see a sweating and warm Aura on the bed, furrowed brows as if she was in pain. She walked over with a pitying look and brushed the hair away from her face. She lifted a bowl of water on her bedside table and murmured things to herself.

"Come on spirits, this should work please…" She pulled out the vile from the spirit water from the Northern Water Tribe. She corked it open and turned it over and pulled out the tiniest drops left, literally tiny drops!

When they fell into the bowl of water, all the water glowed a moment and then glowed brighter when she placed the water around her hands like gloves for healing. She used one hand to pull up Aura's shirt which revealed a sickening deep gash in her lower stomach, which was bright red from infection and had some blood still seeping from it. She placed her hands on the wound and almost instantly, the skin knitted itself together like wool and all that was left was a small pink scar. Katara gaped at her work and then moved to her head, which was hot and sweaty from fever. Once the glowing ended from healing, the glow returned to a normal healing glow and Katara realised that the oasis water had been used up.

Aura eyebrows lifted up and her eyes fluttered a bit. Katara leaned closer but leapt back with a scream when Aura's eyes snapped open, with the thin lizard like pupils in her eyes. Aura sat up straight but leaned back down with a lizard like hiss when she grabbed her lower stomach. She looked up at Katara, anger in her eyes as if she had just experienced something horrible enough to anger her, the pupils returned to their normal state and Katara rushed up to her, crushing her in a hug.

"AuraohmygoshIwassoworriedImeanweallwerebutZukomostlywasbutstillhowareyoufeelingareyou-"

Aura placed a gentle hand over Katara's mouth to stop her rambling.

"Katara, If you wouldn't mind letting go, cause you-c-crushing me *gasp*"

Katara loosened her grip and pulled Aura closer, when she leaned away, tears were streaming down her olive toned cheeks.

"A-Aura, we thought-we thought you had….*sniff*" Katara buried her face in Aura's hair as the dragon child rubbed her back soothingly while Aura murmured thanks for the healing.

Katara stepped back and wiped her tears and sniffled, and with a smile continued.

"Well, *sniff* I'm sure the rest of the gaang want to see you." Aura smiled softly and stood, with a small helping hand of Katara. She took a few steps, getting the hang of it, took a few more.

"I-I think I'm ok to walk." Katara nodded and walked beside her.

Aura's training outfit had been sown up by Katara, and she was wearing it, good as new.

When they stepped in to the training grounds, Toph's head snapped up and tears built up in her milky eyes, something that wasn't often seen on Toph and was a sight to behold.

"Fire bug…?" Toph asked, using Aura's nickname. Everyone elses head's snapped up and shocked looks were on their faces, then happy, and then tearful.

"Aura!" Aang shouted, slamming into her with the speed an Airbender possessed.

Aura let out a gasp as the breath was knocked out of her but hugged Aang back none the less.

Suki and Sokka ran up to her with her name being shouted from their mouths, hugs tears exchanged between everyone. Aura looked up to see the face of Zuko and gulped.

"Zuko I-MPHH!" She was interrupted when Zuko's lips smashed into hers. She moved her lips with his and when they parted to breath, Zuko buried his face in her hair that cascaded around her and down to the top of her thighs. He breathed in the scent of morning dew and firelilys.

When he stepped back, tears were streaming from his good eye, everyone was visibly surprised, never seeing Zuko cry.

"A-Aura…" Zuko didn't know whether this was reality or a dream. Aura smiled back at his tearful one.

"Zuko…" She breathed. He grinned and spun her in the air, tightening his grip around her, but she didn't show her pain.

"So ah…what about that play…?" Sokka interrupted.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Everyone was in their Fire Nation outfits, Aura wore a belly top shirt that started just above her medium sized breasts and ended just below. Two black ribbons to hold to top crossed over each other once on the rib cage that started at the top of the shirt in between her breasts. A red skirt that hugged her form and reached the floor was worn. The top part was black and had a red gem at the top. She pinned all her hair into a donut bun with a large firelily in it.

Everyone made their way into the seats, in the front row of the nose bleed section from left to right was Toph, Katara, Zuko, Aura and Aang.

Aang complained about sitting beside Katara but gave up.

"Aw, come on now Aang, I don't bite…but I might…" Aura teased, flashing her reptile fangs.

Aang jumped a little at the action making Aura giggle.

In the back row of the nose bleed section was Sokka and Suki.

"Why are we sitting in the nosebleed section, my feet can't see a thing from up here!" Toph complained.

"I'll tell your feet what's going on." Katara smiled.

The lights darkened and the curtains lifted revealing two actors as Water Tribe characters, one a female and one a male. Sokka grabbed Katara's shoulder pointing excitedly.

I lifted an eyebrow in confusion, but when I looked closer, I saw the actors were portraying as Sokka and Katara, or, trying to…

The slightly overweight female actor took a dramatic breath.

"Sokka, my only brother, we constantly roam these icy South Pole seas and yet never do we ever find anything, fulfilling…"

"All I want is a full feeling in my stomach, I'm starving!"

The crowd laughed as Sokka and Katara's faces became grim.

"Is food the only thing on your mind!?"

"I'm trying to get it out of my mind, and into my mouth, I'm starving!" Actor Sokka joked, making the crowd laugh again.

Sokka leaned into Katara, whispering something.

"ehehe, I think he's got you pegged!" Toph giggled.

Aura stared at the scene with a disgusted look.

Actor Katara gave a dramatic speech about hope while everyone giggled and snickered. Toph and Aura howled with laughter, almost falling out of their seats.

The stage glowed white while a fake iceberg came into view.

"It appears to be someone frozen in ice, perhaps for 100 years…" Aura lifted an eyebrow.

"Is she psychic to know that instantly…hey Katara-" Katara sent a glare which shut Aura up quickly.

Aang leaned forward excitedly.

"Waterbend, HIGH-YA!" She made a chopping motion and the 'iceberg' split in half.

A girl dressed up in an Airbender outfit with a bald cap on jumped out striking a pose with a wink making Aang do a double take.

"Who are you frozen boy..?"

"hehehehe, I'm the avatar silly, here to spread joy and fun!" She exclaimed making Aura and Toph howl with laughter once again.

A giant furry puppet jumped out of the iceberg, which was supposed to be Appa.

Actor Katara talked about hope again and started 'tear bending'

Aang started complaining again while Toph and Aura howled with laughter.

Ships came into view with an old man with a large white beard and a boy with a pony tail and…scar…?

"Prince Zuko, you must try this cake!" The old man held up the platter of cake.

"I don't have time for cake Uncle, I must capture the Avatar and restore my honour!"

'_Wait, back track, did he say…Zuko…?' _Aura thought.

"No way, you had a ponytail, that's priceless!" Aura laughed.

Zuko sent a sharp glare to Aura which made her smirk.

"Oh come on, you're still hot *wink*" Zuko blushed at the action and wrapped a tight arm around Aura.

"They make me totally stiff and humourless…" Zuko glared at the stage.

"Actually, I think that actors pretty spot on…" Katara stated.

"How could you say that!?" Zuko exclaimed, just at that time actor Zuko said the exact same thing.

"Let's forget capturing the avatar, and get massages?" The old man questioned.

"How could you say that!?" Actor Zuko questioned, annoyed. Katara smirked at Zuko making me howl with laughter.

Zuko visible deflated and glared at the stage.

**OoOoOoOoO**

More scenes showed up, when Aang found Momo, when Sokka dressed as a Kyoshi warrior and when Aang faced Bumi. Katara rolled her eyes at the way actor Katara was making her seem like a damsel in distress.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Fake pirates surrounded the 'gaang' as they slipped out from under their legs, creeping away.

"I can't believe you stole that waterbending scroll!"

"It just gave me so much hope! *Sob* *sniffle*"

Katara stared with a deadpan and glared at the stage as if she could set it aflame.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Prince Zuko stood in front of the girly avatar

"The avatar is mine, wait…who's coming…?"

"I am the Blue Spirit scourge of the Fire Nation, here to save the Avatar!" He slowly crept up to Zuko and 'fought' him by waving his swords around that made them run away.

The girly Avatar looked wooed and put her hands on her chest exclaiming in a love struck voice.

"My hero…!" He leapt onto the giant mask as the Blue Spirit carried him away.

Aang and Zuko gave each other disgusted looks, Toph interrupting there disgust.

"Whoa twinkle toes, I didn't know you and sparky were gay!?" Aura stifled her giggles.

"No Toph, they didn't want anyone to know about their complicated relationship…!" They both roared with laughter.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Katara came down on a rope with 'Jet' as she sobbed.

"Don't cry _baby, _Jet will wipe out that nasty town for _you!" _

She lifted a leg up and snuggled into his chest as 'water' came and flooded the village.

"Oh Jet, your _sooooo _bad…."

Toph giggled to which Katara blushed.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The Great Divide was introduced as well as Yue the Moon Spirit, to which Sokka had his 'moment' crying.

Aang was in a giant water fish costume and was crushing small boats while holding a dummy doll of Zhao. The curtains fell as the crowd, Toph and Aura all cheered.

**OoOoOoOoO**

We all leaned against a staircase as Zuko moaned.

"This intermission is the best part of the play."

"Apparently the play right thinks I'm an idiot who tells bad jokes about meat all the time."  
"At least the Sokka looks like you, my actor doesn't resemble me at all!"

Toph shrugged.

"Well, you are more in touch with your feminine side." Aang groaned into his hands.

"Calm down Aang, they're just actors, It's not like I'm an over emotional cry baby who can't stop making speeches about hope all the time!" We all stared at Katara.

"What!?"

"What you're seeing up there is the truth!" Toph shrugged.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Well, here we are in the Earth Kingdom."

"I better have a look around to find an earth bending teacher." Actor Aang pulled out a ,mini glider and he soared in the air.

"This is it, this is where I come in!" Toph shouted excitedly.

"I looked all over town, but I couldn't find an earth bending master!" Actor Aang was annoyed.

The cardboard rock on the stage lifted with a really bulky man with a girl's wig on and Toph's clothes on.

"You can't find an earth bending master in the sky; you have to look under ground." He threw the rock away while all of us in the nose bleed section roared with laughter, giggles and snickers.

"Who're you!?"

Actor Toph spat on the stage.

"Name's Toph, because it sounds like tough, and that's what I am!" He flexed his muscles as Toph listened closely.

"Wait, I sound like a guy, a really buff guy!" Toph grinned as Aura smirked.

"Well, Toph, what you hear up there is the truth, hurts doesn't it…?" Katara smirked but had spoken too soon as the smirk slipped off her lips.

"Are you kidding, I wouldn't cast it any other way, at least it's not a flying bald lady hehehehe!" Aang tried leaping and attacking Toph but was pinned down by Aura and Zuko.

"So, you're blind?" Actor Aang waved a hand in front of Actor Toph's face.

"Hehe, I can see you doing that, I can see everything you see, but not the way you see, I release a sonic wave from my mouth." He made this horrifying noise come from his mouth. The audience covered their ears and as did the gaang, but Toph stared, amazed.

"Oh my spirits, my ears, they're bleeding, spare me world!" Aura screamed.

"There, I got a pretty good look at you." The 'gaang' clapped and as did the audience.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Actor Zuko and Iroh stood up on the stage.

"Zuko, we must have a talk, about your hair, it's gone too far!" Aura snickered at the ridiculous shoulder length hair.

"Maybe it's best if we, split up!" They turned away and walked off.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Azula, my sister, what are you doing here!?" Actor Zuko demanded.

"You caught me, wait, what's that, I think it's your honour!" Actor Azula pointed and the Actors all turned stupidly. The Azula actor was plastered in makeup with ridiculously long hair.

"Where!?" Actor Zuko looked around wildly.

"She escaped, but how!?"

**OoOoOoOoO**

Azula And the drill drilled into the wall while Aang threw rocks, failing to hurt Actor Azula.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Actor Jet wore a pair of google eye goggles making him look nuts.

"Must serve Earth King, must _DESTROY!"_

A rock fell on top of him as he crawled the rest of the way in.

"Did Jet just…die?" Zuko asked, just as confused as the others were.

"You know, it was really unclear…" Sokka said.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Actor Katara and Actor Zuko were in the crystal catacombs.

"You know Prince Zuko, I really find you attractive." Aura's eyes widened as she was shocked for a moment, she leaned a little closer, listening the best she could.

"You don't have to make fun of me!?"

She sat beside him seductively.

"Oh by I've had eyes for you since the day you've captured me…"

Katara and Zuko awkwardly inched away from each other slowly. Zuko slipped an arm around Aura and she pinched it, making him jump away with a yelp. She and Aang listened closely.

"Wait, I thought you were the Avatar's girl!" Aang and Aura nodded at each other.

"Ahahaha, the Avatar, why he's like a little brother to me, ahahaha, I'd never love him in a romantic way, besides, how could he find out about, this!" They hugged each other lovingly.

Aang stood, grabbing Aura by the arm and hauling her with him as she stared confused at his drama.

He hauled her outside as the other intermission started.

"I want you to help me make Katara jealous." He stated bluntly.

"What, no, Aang it's only a play!" Aura complained.

"I was only a little jealous; you know Katara and Zuko don't have a thing for each other!"

Aang growled as he turned and peeked through the door and saw Katara coming.

"Katara's coming, kiss me!" Aura was horrified.

"Aang, it's a play and I'm not gonna kiss you, you can't make Katara jealous like that, your twelve, that's like snogging my little brother, if I had one that is!"

Just when Katara walked in, Aang slammed his lips onto Aura's, a gasp was heard from the door way and Aura pushed Aang off.

"What the hell Aang!" She growled and kicked him to the other side of the balcony.

She calmly walked up to Katara and whispered in the saddened girl's ear.

"He just wants you to be jealous, it is not what it looks like, he twelve for spirits sake." She nodded, blinking away tears and Aura squeezed her in a hug, cheering her up.

When Aura walked up to Zuko sitting down, Sokka and Suki left, something about getting back stage and Toph left to get some fire gummies.

Aura took a seat beside her grumpy boyfriend.

"What's got you so down, it is the play?" He nodded.

"It's taking all my mistakes and shoving them back in my face, I wonder what you'll be like."

Aura nodded. "They don't know about the dragons so how do you think I'll be introduced?" Zuko shrugged.

We relaxed in each other's arms until a small kid in an Aang costume stepped in front of Zuko.

"Your Zuko costumes pretty good, but the scar is on the wrong side." He ran off with a grin while Aura laughed.

"The scars not on the wrong side!" He roared and pulled up his hood, slouching in Aura's arms.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The invasion was introduced as Aang came in looking glum. The gaang came to the Royal Fire Nation palace and let Zuko just join their group. They made their way through a forest towards the Western Air Temple' and Actor Katara stood still a moment.

"Wait do you guys hear that!?" they looked around and a white blur flew past making them all jump in surprise. Zuko looked at me with a smile and I leaned forward, a little interested.

"Who's there, show yourself!"

The blur revealed itself and showed a woman, dressed with white ribbon wings to look like white fire. The training outfit Aura wears was upon the woman's body. She wasn't fat nor skinny but average and had long brown hair to the waist. Something to make her eyes purple, you could buy things to change eye colour, but it was painful. Her breast were large and as were her curvy hips. Sokka and Zuko drooled at the actor making Suki and Aura slap them upside the head.

"My name is Aura, Daughter of the Eternal Flame" The audience gasped in surprise while Aura leaned forward excited. The actor's voice had a husky but feminine charm to it, making it beautiful.

Actor Zuko eyed Aura making Actor Aura wink at him. They smirked at each other as Aura and Zuko in the audience blushed a little.

The others in the gaang walked ahead and as soon as they did, Actor Aura and Actor Zuko smashed their lips together, kissing each other like their lives depend on it.

"I love you!" Actor Aura shouted making Actor Zuko shout the same thing.

The audience 'ooed' while the gaang giggled making Zuko and Aura blush under their gazes.

"Why the hell are they portraying me as such a slut!" She growled making Zuko smirk.

**OoOoOoOoO**

The day of the comet came and Aang and Zuko split up.

Aura went with Actor Zuko and they fought Azula but were 'burned' in the process.

"Honour!" Actor Zuko shouted while Actor Aura just screamed.

The crowd cheered loudly while the gaang stared at the shocked Aura and Zuko who both stared eyes wide.

Then came the time for Actor Aang and Ozai to fight.

They fought using ribbons to look like fire and air. A massive ribbons fire ball destroyed Actor Aang making her shouted a loud agonizing 'NOOOOOOOOO!" until she dropped dead.

"The world is mine!" Actor Ozai shouted, now on a platform. The Fire Nation crowd stood and cheered and clapped so loudly while the Gaang just sat, shocked.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"That wasn't a good play."

"You're damn right it wasn't!"

"I'll say."

"No kidding."

"Horrible."

"…But at least the effects were decent!"

**Demonpie17: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter; Aura is back and ready to kick some ass!**

**R&R **


	7. Sozin's Comet: Part 1

**Daughter of Flames**

**Hello my awesome reviewers, favourers and followers! It's what everyone's been waiting for, the start of Sozin's Comet! *Background cheering.* So, I am also going to give a very important announcement…hopefully you'll like it. There is going to be…a Sequel! :D Yup, I've decided to continue this awesome legend and make a sequel once this is finished (~0o0~) #SayWHAAAAAAT!? #wigglyarms! So then…feedback, waffles and cookies!**

**xxxMadameMysteryxxx: Why thank you! Glad you laughed! :D**

**jsaba: Thank you so much, you make my day and even when I'm feeling blue, you make me smile and giggle all crazy xD True though…Mai will probably end up killing Zuko first, but not if Aura can handle it!…(O.O)**

**yoohooha: Thanks, the pairing name is cool, but I've found one, Zukra! Thanks for the offer though :) xx**

**Fire and Chaos: It is always a favourite episode because it makes everyone crack up! xD Here is the chappie you've been waiting for! :D**

**Now…the waffles and cookies! ( # ) ( : : ) ( # ) ( : : ) ( # ) ( : : ) ( # ) ( : : )**

**Demonpie17: Ok, disclaimer creepy Japanese guy meme?**

**Japanese guy meme: Demonpie…why you no own Avatar!?**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sozin's Comet Part 1: The Phoenix King**

The sun's rays were glaring down on us, the heat making us all just collapse on the summer houses steps. But unfortunately for Aang, he had to train, with Zuko's watchful and hawk like eyes darting from Aang to the fire spouting from the young nomads fists.

"More ferocious!" He roared at the twelve year old. "Like you're striking through your opponent's heart!

The young child deflated. "Ugh, I'm trying!"

Zuko's fists clenched at his sides as he clenched his teeth and hissed at Aang.

"Now let me hear you roar like a tiger-dillo!" Aang spun and shot his arms out around his and with a pathetic little shout, little flames spouted from his lips.

"Rawr…" Zuko fumed.

"That was pathetic, I said **ROAR!" **

Aang spun again with confidence and let out a might 'ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!' Fire plummeted from his mouth and hands making Zuko nod sharply with acceptance and Momo hide behind the Princes legs, his large green eyes wide with fear/curiosity.

Suddenly, Katara's voice rang out in the training grounds.

"Who wants a nice cool glass of watermelon juice!?" She held up two large watermelons with holes in the top and straws through the large holes.

Aang turned his head, almost looking like a cat-owl when his head almost turned fully, if it could and shouted with glee.

"Oh, me, me, me!"

Aura's attention was caught as well.

"Oh, yes please Katara." She handed Aura the melon as the young dragon child held it with a wide smile and proceeded to sip from the straw.

As Aang tried running to Katara, his tongue hanging from his mouth, Zuko grabbed him in the nick of time.

"Hey, your lessons not over get back here!" He grabbed Aang by the back of his Air Nomad robe and lifted him off the ground, making him dangle all loosely like a limp dead animal.

Suki spoke up from her laid down position on the steps.

"Let him take a break, what's the big deal?" She shrugged lightly as Zuko let go of Aang with a huff.

Aang ran off with the speed of an Airbender, dust clouding up behind him and in front of Zuko.

"If you all want to lounge around like a bunch of snail sloths all day, then go ahead!" He marched off, fists bunched up at his sides and steam fuming from his nostrils.

"Hey, maybe Zuko's right, I mean lounging around the house has made us pretty lazy, but I know just how to change that." Sokka grabbed the front of his tunic and threw it off with a screech.

"**BEACH PARTY!" **

**OoOoOoOoO**

Sokka leapt into the sea water and swam back up with a piece of sea weed loosely hanging from his head as he spit the water from his mouth and grinned.

Katara leapt onto the water and made a board of ice beneath her tanned bare feet, surfing to her hearts content.

Toph and Aang made sand sculptures while Suki watched as Sokka didn't interact with her.

Aura lay on a beach towel, eyes closed with a pair of shades on her head. She lay back and listened to the sound of her friends laugh with glee as she started tanning a little, trying to take her pale complex up a tone.

Aura smirked to herself, imaging how bad it Sokka's sculpture was until a large blast caught her attention and the smell of smoking sand. She sat up, her skin the teeniest bit darker and watched as Sokka's sculpture was blasted to smithereens.

She looked up to see Zuko jump off a small ledge and blast continuously at Aang as her smirk became a worried frown. She stood and chased after the sprinting Zuko and Aang, taking off into the air.

Zuko sent a blast at Aang, literally just inches from hitting him as Aura jumped in front, dispersing the blast. Zuko growled and ran past Aura who flew as fast as she could, grabbing Aang by the hand and flying into the air.

"What the hell is he doing!?" She screamed at Aang as Zuko sent blasts at the flying pair.

"I don't know but according to him, teaching me a lesson!" A blast hit her flaming wings as she gasped as the flames suddenly went out, and she was now wingless.

"Holy crap!" She screeched as they were sent plummeting through the roof of the summer home.

They recovered and hid in behind of a chest of drawers, the sound of Zuko's boots hitting the floor as he paced around the room.

Aura turned to Aang with a scared frown.

"My wings…that's never happened before…"

Aang settled his back against the wall as he nodded to Aura and they both kicked the chest of drawers, sending it flying at Zuko who destroyed it with a flaming fist.

Aang and Aura ran out of the room, the dragon child still wingless as Zuko continued chasing them.

Zuko consumed the hallway in fire as Aang used airbending to float above the fire but Aura's wings were still missing as she let out a large gasp and then a scream as the fire burned her bare feet, Zuko's look now becoming one of shock at what he had done. Aang gaped at Aura's sore and flaming red feet and screeched.

"**ENOUGH!" **He blasted Zuko out of the house with a large air blast as the fire was put out.

Aura's wings blasted back in flames and she gasped, falling to the floor as tears leaked out of her eyes and poured down her pale cheeks that had now a slight caramel colour.

Aang carried her bridal style and walked out onto the balcony, the wall behind him destroyed.

"What's wrong with you, you could've hurt Aang!" Katara screeched, the rest of the gaang now arriving.

"Someone did get hurt." Everyone looked up to Aang, eyes wide and seeing the burned dragon child.

"Aura!" Katara gasped as Aang jumped down to show the strong girl who now looked like a small innocent child. Tears streamed down her face as she clung to Aang like a life line, her fists bunched up in the front of the twelve year old robes as she lay in his arms, her feet a flaming red, burn streaks all down it.

"What the hell did you do!?" Katara screeched at Zuko who now had a shocked look on his face.

"I swear I didn't mean it, Aura, I'm so sorry!" He reached for Aura whose eyes snapped open as she gasped in fear and tried pulling away from his grasp, gasping like she couldn't breathe.

"Don't touch me, please, it hurts enough!" She gasped out, but Zuko didn't listed, he lifted Aura from Aang's arms and held her close letting her bury her face in his chest. She looked up, fear clearly in her eyes as Zuko's look was one of sadness and pity. A smirk then slid it's was on her face.

"But I'm so getting you back!" He smirked as she glared but then smiled, despite the horrible throbbing pain in her feet.

They had a conversation about how they were are lounging around and found out that Ozai would burn the Earth kingdom and everywhere to the ground, making them all go 'wide eyed' they then discussed how they would beat them making Sokka go all 'avatar gaang mode'

"Alright, team Avatar is back!" He pointed at each of us.

"Air!" Aang

"Water!" Katara

"Earth!" Toph

"Fire!" Zuko

"Crazy dragon wings!" Aura let out a laugh.

"Fan and sword!" He held up a large leaf and multiple leaves to look like a fan and a sword for himself and Suki.

They all laughed, hugging each other.

"Come on, Zuko, Aura, being part of the group means being part of group hugs!" Zuko looked to the side uncertainly and walked over carrying Aura over as they all got into a hug.

Appa and Momo flew over, landing on everyone, joining the hug.

"Ah, my feet, watch it you giant cloud!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

As Zuko and Aang practiced lightning, Katara worked on healing Aura's feet.

"I'm afraid there will be some scarring…" Aura looked at her feet and watched as a few slight pink burn streaks were left there as she frowned. She stood on her feet, bouncing from foot to foot and grimacing a little.

"Yeah, it'll hurt a little, just go a bit easy."

She nodded and with a smile, grabbed the waterbender in a hug.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Aura's P.O.V**

"Gather round team avatar." Sokka stood in front of a scare crow with a melon as a head.

"To be able to defeat the Fire lord or in this case the Melon lord, our timing has to be perfect!"

In the dirt in front of us, he drew a plan with a stick.

"First, Suki and I will draw his fire." He drew a curved line coming in from the left towards the evil melon face.

"Then, Katara and Zuko will come in with some liquid-y hot offense." He drew a straight line coming straight up to the melon lord.

"Then, Aura will swoop in from above, with some fire blasts to make some cover." A spiral was drawn all around the melon lords head.

"And the, while the melon lord is distracted, Aang will swoop in and, BAM!" A line was drawn right through the melon lord's head.

"Ugh…what about me…?" Toph asked, her sightless eyes staring…well… 'looking' at the diagram.

"For now, you're the Melon Lord's forces!" Toph grinned.

"So I get to chuck flaming rocks at you!?" Sokka nodded.

"Whatever makes the training feel more realistic?" She fist pumped.

"Sweetness…!"

**OoOoOoOoO**

"MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

Everyone peeked out from behind the rocks they hid in and then, Sokka and Suki charged out. They stopped as rock soldiers swarmed towards them, being chopped and sliced by their swords and fans.

Katara and Zuko then followed a few seconds after, as I was hot on their trail. I ran up the ledge with the pair and then leapt into the air, my flaming wings spreading out around me, the thrill of flying coming back.

"Ahh, it's been too long since I've had an actual chance to fly."

I swooped around Toph, zipping through the flaming rocks being chucked about, obviously, without the earth beneath me, she couldn't use her vibrational senses to find me, and so I had the advantage.

I shot some blast of white fire in the area around Toph and the Melon Lord, 'distracting the Lord of Melons and his forces.'

I sent a ring of fire to one of the rocks covered in the dark oil and made it tighten around the rock slowly, I added pressure to the fire and the rock blasted to smithereens making me smirk as Toph evil smile became a frown.

"You can't hide forever fire bug!" She shouted. I swooped lower to the ground and as I came closer to one of the rocks, I sent a hard kick, combined with the speed of flying, making it burst and crumble to dust.

I took out all of the rocks she had with the oil, so she couldn't attack us with flaming rocks anymore.

"Damn you fire bug!" She growled. I sent blast after blast around the Melon Lord making cover and swooped in front of the dust and made a space that showed the Melon head.

"Now Aang!" Sokka shouted. Aang ran along a ledge and flew through the air, staff above his head and landed in front of the Melon Lord, his staff positioned just in front of the Melon Lords head.

"What are you waiting for!?" Sokka screeched.

"Do it, now!" I screamed, but he just shook his head.

"I can't…" He murmured making us all growl with impatience.

Sokka marched dup to him with an angry expression.

"What's wrong with you, if this was the real deal, you'd be shot full of lightning by now!" He leaned in close to Aang, his glare hardening with each second.

Aang shook his head and looked to the ground, a sad expression on his face.

Sokka pulled his sword from its sheath and sliced the melon in half.

"There, that's how it's done…" Momo leapt towards the melon and proceeded to nibble its contents.

**OoOoOoOoO**

I at the food on my plate happily with a smile, wiping my face with a napkin when I had finished and setting my chopsticks and plate down after brushing fake dust off my clothes.

"I have a surprise for everyone!" Katara came in holding a scroll.

"I knew it; you did have a secret thing with Haru!" Everyone stared confused at Toph.

"Um…who's Haru…?" I raised an eyebrow as everyone shrugged a little.

"Uh…no, I was looking for pots in the attic and found this!" She unrolled the scroll showing a small chubby baby with his arms raised in the air and a big smile on his face, his black hair in a small topknot, sitting on the beach. I cocked my head to the side confused.

"Look at baby Zuko, isn't he _cute!_" I busted out laughing with everyone else and pinched Zuko's cheek.

"You were so chubby, haha!" He just looked down and pulled my hand from his cheek.

"Oh come on, I was only teasing." He finally looked up.

"That's not me, that's my father…" An awkward silence was upon us as Katara hurriedly rolled the scroll back up as if she would catch some deadly disease if she didn't. Suki pointed at the scroll with a soft voice.

"But he looks so sweet and innocent."

"Well that sweet child grew up to become a monster and the worst father in the history of fathers…"

Aang voice interrupted us all.

"But he's still a human being." We all stared at him like he was crazy.

"So you're going to defend him, after all he's done!?"

"_No, _I agree with you, Fire Lord Ozai is a horrible person, and the world would probably be better off without him, there's got to be another way."

"Like _what!?_"

"I don't know, maybe we can make some big pots of glue and I can glue bend his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore!?" He asked with child-like glee.

"Yeah, and then we can show him all his baby pictures and all those happy memories will make him good again!?" He said with fake happiness and a fake smile making us all laugh and snicker behind our hands.

"You think that would work?" Aang asked happily.

"_**NO!"**_Aang groaned and started pacing.

"This goes against everything I was taught, I can't just go around killing people I don't like!" He looked away as Sokka spoke up.

"Sure you can, if it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm sure the world will forgive you!" Aang's clenched fists shook and he growled under his breath.

"This isn't a joke Sokka, none of you know the position I'm in!" He screeched at us making us all recoil.

Katara glared at him. "Aang, we do understand it's just-"

"Just what Katara what!?"

I shouted from on the steps.

"We're trying to help, what else!"

Aang let out a laugh. "_Help, _last time you tried helping, you got yourself seriously injured!" I growled under my breath.

"That doesn't matter; I helped protecting the ones I love!" I screeched.

"And who is that exactly, from what I remember, all your family is almost all died off, you have _**no one!" **_The rest of the gaang stared open mouthed as I grit my teeth and clenched my eyes shut, my nails digging into my hands. I stood and walked up to the glaring Airbender.

"Now you listen and listen closely you little_ bastard_, _you're_ the one who has on one, not a single Airbender left in the _world_ for _you_ to run to. You're the_ Avatar_, you can't run behind someone's legs when your scare or don't know what to do, _**grow up**_** already!" **

He pushed his face closer to mine, his glare intensifying.

"Are you challenging, the _**Avatar…?" **_I got closer to him, my forehead pressing to the twelve year olds.

"No, I'm challenging an _immature child, _who needs to come back to reality!" He growled and blasted me across the training grounds, the shouts of the rest of the gaang fading. I spread my wings and floated above the ground, fluttering them a bit, seeing Aang's glare from my position. I zipped across the training grounds, sending rings of fire towards the avatar. He dispersed them a bit as I landed a few feet in front of him, slamming my wings together in front of me and seinding him flying back a good length. I smirked to myself.

"Is that all you've got, some Avatar you are!" I watched as his fists shook and he sped towards me, using the speed only an Airbender may possess. He slammed hard in to me and rammed his elbow into my stomach, making the breath fade form my lungs.

"*cough* *cough*" I faced downwards; my bangs hiding my eyes as you could only see my nose and mouth. I looked up, my purple eyes now a pinkish-red and containing the pupil a lizard or dragon would as I flashed my fangs at him.

"My turn…*smirk*" I sped towards him and kicked him up the chin, sending him in the air, when he fell back down, he tried airbending his decent softly, but I kicked him in the side of face, sending him flying into Sokka.

"Stop Aura!" Zuko shouted at me, but I obviously didn't listen, he tried grabbing me as I flew past them, I pulled multiple rings of fire around Aang and clenched them tighter, pulling him towards me as he screamed in pain.

"Stop Aura, you're hurting him!" Katara shouted, they were all worried, but I didn't pay attention.

I made a whip of fire and whipped Aang on his side making him scream again as I smirked, totally not in my character and in a different reality.

"Cry for me, scream some more!" I let out a loud evil laugh.

"Ahahahaha! Hahahahaha!" The gaang stared, beyond frightened as Sokka spoke up.

"She's like an entirely different person…" Zuko stared and then studied what was different, his good eye widening a little.

"That's because she is a different person, look at her eyes…" They all studied her eyes, gasps emitting form them.

"Is this what she's like, when she's angered…?" Katara asked as the rest nodded from what they must know.

I continued whipping Aang as I looked down to him and saw the pain and sorrow in his silver eyes, my whipping softened and my fangs slid back, my eyes becoming purple again and my pupils becoming normal. I stopped whipping and stared blankly down at Aang, as if I didn't know who he was. He looked back up at me and shook; burn streaks all down his body.

"A-Aura…stay with u-u-us…p-p-p-pleas-se…*cough*" He coughed up a little blood, but I stared blankly down at him, and for a moment, I didn't know who he was, let alone who I was…As a matter of fact who am I…? I am Aura, the daughter of the Eternal Flames and dragons. Voiced entered my head, scaring me and disturbing me.

"_**what have you become, what is this monstrosity you have become, the damage you've caused, the pain you've caused, the sadness you've caused…What, have you done!?"**_

I looked down at Aang and let out an ear piecing scream and held my hands to my ears, my back arched in a disturbing way as I collapsed to the floor, withering in pain.

"_**Stop it, Stop it, Stop it, I don't know, I don't know, Go away!" **_The gaang and Aang stared up at me in pity and stared disturbed and scared. Zuko ran across towards me and pulled me into a hug, the rest going to Aang. Sokka and Toph carried him inside as Suki and Katara came over and comforted me. I buried my face in Zuko's chest as I cried.

"W-W-what have I-I d-d-done!?" I screeched. Katara rubbed my back soothingly and I cried into Zuko's chest, letting out years and years of pain, my cried reduced to whispers.

"What have I done…?"

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Alright, we're all ready to go!" Sokka shouted, I lay on Apaa's saddle, shivering as Katara hoped up.

"Go look for Aang, I'll look after Aura." She rubbed my back soothingly as I murmured and laughed nothings.

"Ehehehe, the voices, they speak a lot, telling me to do back things, bad things little girls like me shouldn't do, ehehehe!" Katara stared in pity and held healing water to my head, trying her hardest.

"Hehehe, they cannot be healed or destroyed, they're my real friends, my real family, and you can't take them away, ahahahahaha!" Katara stared down in fear.

"Aura, please, come back!" I looked up, my purple eyes a pinkish red again, the pupils like a dragons and my fangs bore.

"Hehehehe, she's never coming back again, she's lost, forever Ahahahaha!"

Katara held the water to my head and closed her eyes as a cold soothing feeling entered my mind.

_I closed my eyes, seeing two forces, a black one and a glowing blue one; they fought continuously, clashing in battle as they roared at me to choose my side. They formed into two people, the black one into these crazed demons, a black silhouettes of a people, long pointed tongue sand red glowing eyes. The blue one into the gaang, they were all laughing together, waving me over. I walked towards them with a smile as the demons sent black whips, trying to pull me towards them as I growled, blazing my fiery wings through the ropes of darkness and held the hands of the gaang's the black demons withered and shrivelled to dust, screaming as the gaang and I cheered._

I gasped as Katara's healing water slid down my face, I looked at Katara, my eyes a purple again as tears mixed with the healing water slid down my face.

"K-Katara…?" I croaked. She gasped and threw her arms around me, a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

"We thought we had lost you Aura, we thought you were gone forever!" She hugged me as I laughed through tears.

"I'm stronger than that Katara, you know that." She smiled and wiped my tears, then her own, the voices of the rest of the gaang coming back.

I looked down at them not seeing Aang and my brow furrowed in worry.

"W-Where's Aang…?" They looked up in surprise to see that I was fine and they grinned.

"Glad you're not crazy anymore fire bug!" Toph jumped up using a pillar of earth and punched me in the shoulder making me wince a little.

"I'm too strong to fall into the depths of craziness, did you really think you could get rid of me that easily!?" My fangs bared and my pupils became dragons like as the gaang recoiled. The extra things (fangs) went away as Katara and I laughed.

"You should've seen the looks on your faces!" xD I laughed, making them roll their eyes. They all clambered up, hugging me as Zuko pulled me beside him, wrapping a tight arm around me.

"So, where is he, I owe him a big apology!" They looked down and then Sokka looked back to me.

"Gone, he's gone…" My eyes widened as I gaped and gasped a little.

"…No…"

**Demonpie17: Hope this was ok for you guys, I'm glad Aura isn't a nut case anymore! xD**

**Aura: Hey, right here ya know! .**

**Demonpie17: Whatever…just remember! *does peace sign with two fingers* **

**R&R!**


	8. Sozin's Comet: Part 2 (Final Chapter)

**Daughter of Flames**

**Hi everyone! So, the plan is to finish Daughter of Flames and then, keep going with Gone, while I make a sequel to Daughter of Flames! So much to do, I've done 6 exams so far and I'm fucking tired! , Still 5 more on Monday and Tuesday :'( Don't wont to do them! (-.-)**

**Also, I'd like to give a shout out to the girl who is like a sister to me, jsaba, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! :D**

**I got a second piercing in my right ear, it's so cool! :D **

**So, feedback!**

**xxxMadameMysteryxxx: Thank you! She was pretty nuts then wasn't she! Aura: Hey, right her you know! (-.-)**

**Fire and Chaos: Great, the sequel will come soon! Also, Kasai…you scare me…I'm scarred for life…! (O.O)**

**Yoohooha: We all do my friend ;) SEQUEL! YEAH! :D**

**Jsaba: Of course Zuko didn't mean it…! I hope…lol! Oh, and happy birthday! :)**

**So then, I'm going to have a special gest doing the disclaimer...Kasai from Girls of Two Elements! This story belongs to Fire and Chaos, you must check it out! :D**

**Kasai: Demmy Pie doesn't own Avatar, simple as that!**

**Demonpie17: My name isn't Demmy Pie, its Demon Pie!**

**Kasai: What was that Demmy Pie?**

**Demonpie17: Rrrr….!**

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Sozin's Comet: Part 2**

We had planned on finding the Bounty Hunter, June I think her name was, to sniff out Aang using her shirshu, we walked in, as the men in the seedy tavern licked their lips at the sight of young women as we all recoiled in disgust.

"Wait, isn't she the girl who helped you tried to capture us!?" Sokka shouted at Zuko, with furrowed brows.

"Yep, back in the good old days…" Zuko said as Sokka growled.

We made our way towards June as she grumbled, pouring herself another glass of unidentified liquid, most likely alcohol.

"Oh, great it's Prince Pouty, where's your creepy grandpa…?"

"He's my Uncle, and he's not here." With Zuko and his bad temper, he was taking this pretty well…

She looked up with a grin.

"I see you worked things out with your girlfriend." They recoiled anime style.

"She's not my girlfriend!"

"I'm not his girlfriend!"

Aura laughed, pointing a finger at the pair and clutching her side. She turned to the grinning Toph.

"I pfft, I l-like her pfft, hehe!" Toph grinned ear to ear.

"Same here, fire bug!"

June looked back towards Zuko

"So what do you want?"

"I need your help finding the Avatar…"

"Hmph, doesn't sound like fun…" Zuko growled.

Aura held a finger up and turned to Toph.

"Wait for it, here comes the temper…"

"Does the end of the world sound fun to _you!?" _

**OoOoOoOoO**

Everyone followed June towards the shirshu as the bounty hunter held up a large piece of meat.

"Nyla…." She threw it towards the shirshu who caught it in its jaws, ripping it apart and choking it down.

"Who's my little snuffle wuffly…?" The shirshu snapped out it tongue in a friendly attempt to give June a loving lick.

"Whoa, careful there!" She held the jaws of the animal closed, a little uncomfortable about being paralysed. Aura walked up, patting the fluffy jaws of Nyla with a smile as the animal snuggled into her hand.

"Alright, who's got something with the avatar's scent on it?" Katara held out his staff as June let Nyla sniff away.

Nyla walked in a circle around everyone and then collapsed beside June, growling and scratching her nose with her paws.

"Well, what does that mean?" Zuko asked.

"It means your friend is gone…" Aura stared shocked as Toph growled.

"We know he's gone, that's why we're trying to find him!"

"No, I mean he's gone, gone…he doesn't exist…"

**OoOoOoOoO**

"So, He's dead…?" Sokka asked as Aura looked down sadly, thinking this was her fault. Katara rubbed her back soothingly.

"No, we'd find him if he was dead, it's a real head scratcher, see ya…" June leapt onto Nyla as Zuko stopped her.

"Wait, there's only one person who could know where his is, I'll be back with a smell sample…"

**OoOoOoOoO**

We held our noses as Zuko held a sweaty sandal.

"You kept your Uncles smelly sandal…?!" Aura fainted from her enhanced senses, scent being one as the rest held their noses.

"Let's do this…" Nyla smelt the sandal as the shirshu leapt into action.

"Hey wait up!" Aura stood again and leapt into the air, spreading her wings as the rest got on Appa.

We travelled for ages until we landed outside the Ba Sing Se wall.

"Your uncle is somewhere beyond the wall, Nyla's getting twitchy so he's close, good luck, hya!" She snapped the reins, Nyla soon to be a dot in the distance.

"It's been a long day, let's camp."

**OoOoOoOoO**

People snuggled beside Appa, into his fluffy fur and Toph in her tent.

Her tent walls snapped back into the earth as a ring of fire surrounded everyone.

Aura gasped awake with everyone else, staring at the mysteriously appearing fire. She took off into the air, trying to fly over it but it flared up, dangerously high as she fell back in surprise plummeting into Zuko's arms that caught her surprised form.

Four old men stood on a ledge, clad in blue and white robes.

"The Order of the White Lotus…" Aura and Zuko murmured.

"Well, look who's here!" one man cackled.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Everyone met, hugged, bowed and spoke to the Masters and friends, beyond surprised. We all conversed about the reasons they were here and what was going on, plans for the war and such. Bumi told us about how he got his city back and before we knew it, we were at the hidden camp.

"Where, where is he…?" Zuko looked around as Piando pointed at a certain tent.

"He's in there, Prince Zuko." Zuko looked at the tent sadly and walked towards the tent, Aura ran after him, grabbing his hand and giving it a comforting squeeze. Zuko smiled down at her as she smiled softly back up, and made their way into the tent, to lay their eyes upon a snoring Iroh.

Zuko smiled softly as sat crossed legged on the rug in front of Iroh's sleeping mat, Aura joined him and lay her head on his shoulder, closing her eye.

Soon, daylight streamed upon the world, comforting it and destroying the darkness as Aura sat up, rubbing her eyes and feeling the burning inferno light with the sun's rays once again.

She looked up to see Iroh sit up and stretch, he peeked back at Zuko, looking forwards with an angry expression on his face.

Zuko looked up sadly, like a kid who was caught stealing from the cookie jar and got a shouting.

"Uncle…" He said, sadly, sounding so close to tears.

"I know you must have mixed feeling about seeing me, I am so, so sorry Uncle…" His cries became flooded with tears dripping down his face as Aura stared sadly.

"I am so sorry and ashamed of what I did!" Tears streamed harder and faster down his pale cheeks, as well as the scarred one.

"I don't know how I can ever make it up to, but I-" Iroh, turned and grabbed Zuko by the front of the shirt, pulling him into his chest and throwing his arms around him.

"How could you forgive me so easily, I thought you'd be furious!?" Zuko's voice was thick with tears.

"I was never angry at you; I thought you had lost your way…" Zuko hugged his Uncle tighter and then sat back beside Aura, gripping her hand tightly as she smiled at him, proud of what he had done.

"You have found your way now."

"As well as a young lady friend!" Aura and Zuko blushed bright red.

"Uncle…!" Zuko shouted as Aura let out a small giggle.

"I'm so proud of you, now dear, what is your name?" Iroh smiled, holding Aura's smaller hand in his own as Zuko groaned with embarrassment.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Aura's P.O.V**

We sat at breakfast, continuing the plans for the war, and declaring that Zuko would be Fire Lord.

"Aura, Katara, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place." We grinned.

"It would be my pleasure."

"Damn right!"

Sokka, Suki and Toph would take out the air fleet today while; Katara, Zuko and I would take out Azula.

Sokka, Suki and Toph got onto an Eel Hound while Zuko, Katara and I sat atop Appa.

"If I'm becoming Fire Lord, what'll you do…?" Zuko questioned Iroh.

"I'm going back to reconquer my tea shop, and I'm going to play Pai Sho, every day!" He flipped a lotus tile in his hands, catching it again.

"Yip- yip!" Zuko shouted as Appa took off into the air, the sky becoming a dark red as I looked.

"Despite how much evil this will cause, it's so beautiful." I lay back in the saddle, loving the beautiful look of the sky.

"There!" Katara shouted.

I sat up, seeing the gleaming gold Fire Lord crown from here.

We landed Appa as Zuko jumped off.

"Sorry, but you're not becoming Fire Lord today, I am!" Azula cackled.

"You're hilarious!" Katara and I jumped off.

"And you're going down!"

"Wait, you want to be Fire Lord, well the, it's time for the showdown that was almost meant to be, Agni Kai!"

"You're on!" Aura stared shocked with Katara as Azula grinned maliciously.

Katara and I stood on the sides as Zuko and Azula crouched, back to back, and stood.

"I'm sorry it had to end this way, brother…"

"No you're not…" They got into stances as the battle began, Azula shooting large waves, jets and balls of fire as Zuko blocked, dodged and countered them with his own. Blue and Orange clashed against each other, in beautiful harmony, twisting and turned around each other.

"It's…beautiful…" I murmured.

The enormous amounts of fire were incredible; I had never seen so much fire power in my entire life.

"The comet really does work…" I lit a flame in my hand that blasted to life, way larger than normal.

Azula lay, crouched on the ground, panting for breath and then growled, standing back up while Zuko had hardly lost breath at all. Zuko punched the ground sending a large twisting inferno of fire that was seemed eerily alive. Azula stared shocked and leapt to the side, swerving towards him, jets of fire beneath her feet and levitating her above the ground as she punched blue flames at him. Zuko jumped incredible high, using fire bending and then swiped his foot across the incoming blue inferno, dispersing it and sending a large wave of fire. Azula swarmed around him in circles, failing to be hit by Zuko's jets of orange fire. He pushed his hands off the ground, spinning his legs in the air that send a sinning spiral of burning hot flames at his sister, knocking her to the ground, heaving for the delicious air.

"No lightning today, what's the matter, afraid I'll redirect it!?" He struck a position as is he was redirecting lighting to emphasise is.

"Oh, I'll show you _lightning!" _She hissed/screeched.

She pulled her around her in arcs, sparks and lightning following her crazy form. She peeked at Katara as I gasped, realising what she was doing. Azula grinned maliciously and sent the lightning hurling at Katara. Zuko stared and then looked to where it was going and shouted, jumping in front but not redirecting it properly, he curled up on the arena ground, his body convulsing from the electricity.

"No!" I screeched.

"Zuko!" Katara tried running towards his convulsing form as I stared at the ground, I felt the darkness spark to life within me and banished those thoughts my bangs his my eyes, I looked up, my eyes becoming a pinkish-red and the pupil becoming dragon like as I growled, my fangs gritting against my bottom teeth. I made a whip of fire and sent it hurling at Azula as it wrapped around her ankle, tugging her onto the floor in front of my feet. A white light surrounded me and a girl my own age replaced me, the pinkish red eyes and dragon pupils were there, as well as the fangs, my pale complex remained. My hair became a lilac colour and reached below my bottom and the bangs remained. I wore a black and pinkish red leather plug suit, my wings blazing hotter and brighter than before as I let out a crazy laugh.

"Mhmhmhm…look at that, a nice little present all wrapped up just for me." I whipped again as she let out a small gasp, refusing to scream.

"So, my pet refuses to obey, well, you'll have to be punished if you don't, Haaaaa!" I sent the whip hurling at her face as she let out a scream as it burned along her face.

"Hm, it would be nice to sit and torture you, but you hurt the one I love, and you're punishment is death!" I threw out my whip as it became a sword of fire and flew towards Azula and slashed her up the face as she screamed, blood dripping down her pale complex.

"Aha, ahahaha, ahaha!" I cackled, not noticing the stares of Zuko and Katara as they stared, shocked at the girl I had become.

"Take that!" I hit her along the chest as she breathes small breaths on the ground and then lay still.

The white light came back, becoming normal again as I slumped to the ground and looked towards her still and lifeless form.

"You, bitch…" I murmured. I stood, brushing off my clothes and walked over to the scared pair, I held out a hand to Zuko who tried moving back, but I grabbed him in time.

"Don't worry, I know how to control it, remember, I'm not going crazy." Zuko smiled as I leaned down and captured his lips with my own, savouring the sweet smell and taste of him.

He groaned a little at the still throbbing feeling in his chest, Katara getting to work again.

I lifted him by the arm as we helped him limp inside the palace.

**OoOoOoOoO**

I stood with Zuko, helping him into a gold and red robe as he winced a little; a person's voice interrupted us.

"Zuko…?" He looked up surprise and I followed his actions to see Mai at the door.

"Mai…?" I stared, jealous flaming in my chest but then I dispersed it, remembering I was with Zuko.

"What are you doing, with _her…?" _ Venom was laced in her voice and I was surprised.

"What is there something wrong with being with my girlfriend." I still couldn't help but blush or smirk at Mai's angry gaze as I tied the gold sash around Zuko's waist and smiled at him.

She threw a dagger in our direction but I held a wing in front of me, the knife getting stuck in it. Mai stared shocked. I had just med a space for the dagger and held the dagger between the fire, easy trick actually.

"Hm, that all you can do, sad really…" I pulled it out and fired it back at her as she caught the handle, slipping it back in her sleeve.

"Play with your pet all you want Zuko, but don't come crying back ot me when you want me again."

"That won't happen." Zuko said as Mai stood shocked and surprised and then growled, stomping off. I smiled up and him and wrapped my arms around his waist as he hugged me, my head sniggling into his chest.

"I love you, you know that right?" Zuko said as I smiled.

"Of course I do, cause you know what, I love you too. Now hurry up, or you'll be late for your coronation!" I gave his arm a playful slap as he laughed.

**OoOoOoOoO**

I walked outside, wearing the purple dress that I wore when Zuko and Aang met me, my purple eyes shining with happiness now that the war had ended.

Everyone was gathered here, ordered from left to right from Earth Kingdom, Water Tribe and Fire Nation.

Zuko came out, looking regal in robes fit for the Fire Lord and everyone cheered.

"Please, the person you all should be thanking is the Avatar." Aang walked out, in Air Nomad Robed with a pendant around his neck.

We all cheered madly as Aang smiled, happy and grateful.

"Today, this war is finally over!" We cheered loudly, clapping and punching fists into the air.

"I promised my Uncle that I would restore the honour of the Fire Nation, and I will, the road ahead of us is challenging, 100 years of fighting have left the world scarred and divided, but with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path and begin a new era of love and peace." He smiled down at me and I grinned back, the Sages stepping forward with the Fire Lord's head piece.

Zuko crouched as the Fire Sage slipped it into his topknot and Zuko stood.

"All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" Everyone cheered and clapped as Zuko and Aang smiled, ready to begin anew.

**OoOoOoOoO**

We relaxed in Iroh's tea shop, all the girls and boys now clad in Earth Kingdom green as Zuko handed everyone a cup of tea.

"Zuko stop moving, I'm trying to capture the moment, I want this to be a time to remember!" He went back to painting the picture as Katara smiled looking down at it then lifting an eye brwo with an annoyed look.

"Wait, why did you give me Momo's ears!?"

"They're your hair loopies!"

"At least you don't look like a boarcupine, my hair's not that spiky!"

"Um, why do I have bird wings…?" I questioned.

"Why am I fire bending…?" Suki asked.

"I thought it would be more interesting that way…" Sokka said as Momo chittered at Sokka.

"So you think you could do a better job Momo!?"

"My belly's not that big, I really have cut down a bit." Toph threw her hands up for emphasis when she spoke:

"Well, I think you all look perfect." Making us all laugh.

Iroh handed me a letter.

"This came for you Aura…" I slipped it open as everyone squeezed around me, trying to look.

"Hey, lemme see!"

"I'm her boyfriend, I should at least get to see!"

"I can't see at all, but I'm still doing it!"

"What does it say?"

My eye brows furrowed at the small but simple message.

_Dear Aura_

_Your presence is needed dearly, we have something's we need to speak about, about what we think is best…_

_Fire Sage Rae_

"The Fire Sages want to see me…" Zuko nodded.

"We can let Aang drop us off."

Aang and Katara came in holding hands.

"Hey guys, we're together!" Aang shouted.

"About time!" Toph said as Sokka froze and stood still.

"Aang, could you drop us off in the Fire Nation, it's important, and I need to get back anyway…" Zuko said.

He nodded as we clambered on top of Appa, setting off to the skies.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**No one's P.O.V :)**

"I'll be in my room if you need me Aura." Zuko said, Appa's form becoming a white dot. She nodded and pushed open the war rooms doors.

"You wanted to talk to me...?" Aura sat in front of the Fire Sages and council uncertainty.

"Yes, child, as it has been announced that the Fire Lord will soon be in need of a bride and heirs must be made..." Aura twirled her thumbs, sweat dropping anime style.

"And, what's this got to do with me...?" They looked down at her, their signature Fire Nation gold eyes studying her closely.

"Because the Fire Nation royal family are descendants of dragons and you are a direct descendant..." Aura's breath hitched in her throat as she let out a small gasp.

"...wait..."

"You must become the Fire Lady and marry Fire Lord Zuko..."

**Demonpie17: Ha! How's that! I'm going to start the Sequel right now!**

"**I'm so excited, and I just can't hide it, I'm about to lose control and I think I like it!" *singing!***

**Gaang: (O.O) What…?**


End file.
